


Tug and Pull

by Arones



Series: Accidents of the Heart [5]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/F, Femslash, Humor, Mystery, Romance, Smut, Suspense, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No. 5 in the "Accidents of the Heart" Series: </p><p>Working through problems has always been her strong suit, but Emma laying cold and still on the infirmary bed is the hardest she's had to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lifting the clothes gently off the prone and cold form she drew in a deep breath when she saw the bruises all over Emma's legs, arms and chest. Magnus had been up and out of the bed as soon as she knew that something was wrong. She didn't care if she was still recovering or if she was supposed to be lying down; she needed to be here. She pushed everyone out of the room at the first sign of the bruises. They had just been standing there in shock, their eyes glued to the unmoving body and a quiet stillness in the air was resounding and unbreakable. Will, however, had insisted on staying although he sat in the corner on a stool and only helped when he thought she needed it.

The clothes were stripped off and her body was covered in a thin blanket to preserve her dignity, or what was left of it. Helen was reticently quiet as she set about her work and moved to the sonogram machine. She needed to check for any damage; she needed to find out what happened. Will was watching her closely as she pulled the blanket down and set up the machine. Her hands were shaking. Will stood and moved over pressing his hands against hers and holding on tightly while her face was turned down and her eyes glued on his shirt buttons.

"Helen you don't have to do this… we can find—"

"No. I'm doing this." Her eyes locked on his and she stared at him until she was sure he wouldn't object again.

Brushing a hand through her hair he pressed her face into his shoulder and lips against her head. "Alright, but we'll take this slow, ok?" He felt her nod. The air rushed into her lungs and she drew a breath and turned back to the still quiet body. She was staring at the ultrasound screen when she heard the soft moaning off to her side. Turning quickly Helen pressed a gloved hand to Emma's cheek.

"Hey there…"

The woman turned her face into the warmth and kept her eyes closed as she swallowed. "What happened?"

Helen turned to Will and silently issued him an order to leave the room. She watched his objection cross his features, but she was determined and he left nonetheless. She was sure that he would be watching on the security cameras. "What's the last thing you remember?"

Emma's body shifted lightly as she became restless, but she winced when her legs moved. "Helen…" Her eyes were closed tightly and she turned her lips into the palm on her face. The brunette watched as Emma's chest began to rise and fall heavily and irregularly and she felt the warm salty drops on her skin. The sob that broke the silence tore through Helen and she moved to wrap her arms around the young woman. "The baby?" Emma's face was buried in Helen's neck, her chest clashing against Helen's with each ragged breath she took.

"I'm so sorry—"

Emma cut her off, her head shaking side to side as she tried to refute Helen's statement. "I didn't—I didn't—" She couldn't complete the sentence because of the lack of air in her chest. She was gasping and Helen was rubbing her back in gentle circles trying to calm her.

"Shhh… calm down." Emma was almost fully in Helen's lap, her body curled as tightly into the other woman as possible. "I need you to take deep breaths." Emma nodded and tried to do as she was told. Minutes passed before her breathing was back to normal and the tears were slowing on her cheeks. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was at the bar, after… after I left here." She closed her eyes remembering exactly what had happened at the bar. The heat of the moment, the sticky floor as it rubbed against her knees while she was kneeling, the coarse green surface of the pool table as her body was rubbed back and forth with the motion of his sliding in and out of her, the irresistible need for physical release.

"What happened at the bar?" Helen interrupted her thoughts. She wasn't going to get out of it even if she wanted. When Helen received only silence as an answer she pressed lips quickly to Emma's temple and shifted her back down onto the mattress. Emma was visibly shaking and all Helen wanted to do was wrap her tightly once again in her arms, but she needed answers. "Emma, what happened at the bar?"

"N—nothing…" She wiped haphazardly at her eyes until her cheeks were only damp and red. She held the blanket tightly to her chest covering her nakedness. "I didn't…" Again she started only to once more stop without continuing.

"You didn't what?"

"I didn't do this to myself. You have to believe me."

Helen bit her lip and moved back to the sonogram machine to clean the equipment and busy herself. The silence was growing and Emma could feel her heart start to pound. Unfortunately, Magnus could also hear it as she was hooked up to a machine that echoed each clench and release of the muscle. The sharp look she received did nothing to calm her racing heart as it was intended. "That will be rather difficult to do under the circumstances." Helen's voice was soft but still strong. She knew what she was saying would have its desired impact on the woman.

"What does that mean?"

"You were arrested for public drunkenness and disorderly conduct. You were at a bar and wasted while being pregnant. Will found you on the roof with a coat hanger. You made it abundantly clear from the start that you didn't want this child and that you have very little regard for your own safety and welfare. What do you expect me to think?"

"I had hoped you would trust me."

Helen scoffed and tossed her gloves angrily into the biohazard bin before turning back to Emma with a sense of very tightly controlled violence. "The sex, Emma, was it voluntary or forced?"

The question threw her off-guard, just as it was intended to do. "What?" Emma was biting the inside of her cheek until she could taste the iron tang of blood on her tongue. Her eyes didn't leave Helen's face as she judged what was about to happen and what move she should make next.

"You had sex. Presumably with someone at the bar or very nearby that you picked up." The sneer in the words was evident. "I can't tell from the bruising and the damage to your body. Was it consensual or was it rape?"

Emma's mouth opened quickly before closing. She had no idea how to answer the question, but she did know she had one of two options. One way she could lie and be spared the personal lecture and distrust from Magnus and spare Helen from being hurt herself. The other way she could tell the truth and be out with it all, she wouldn't have to remember the lie; she wouldn't have to worry about it. And it wasn't as if they were in a relationship at all and she had just asked for her trust. Thinking quickly, there was no other option; she needed to give in order to expect to be given to. "It was consensual."

"Where you drunk?"

"Yes."

There was no answer from Helen. Emma remained seated on the bed with her eyes looking for any sign of change. Helen moved the sonogram away after a few minutes of contemplation and brought over another tray filled with instruments. Helen arranged everything and started to move the blanket by Emma's feet. "I need you to lay back and bring your feet up and your bottom closer to me."

"Helen?"

There was a slight standoff with only their eyes as weapons before Emma gave in and leaned completely back onto the bed. Once she was in position, Helen answered her query. "I need to clean everything and check on possible damage. I wasn't able to do that before you woke. I also need to take some samples to test for infections."

"Infections?"

"Yes, Emma. You had sex with a stranger and did not use protection. So I will be testing for infections. Not to mention, a retest from what happened in Croatia would be beneficial." Helen ignored Emma and slid her newly gloved hand down the bare leg. "This might hurt a little, but mostly you will feel pressure. I need you to relax."

It didn't take long, but by the time Helen was done Emma had jumped multiple times from the gloved hand running over her skin. It wasn't that she was scared that Helen would do anything. It was just that she couldn't control it. The entire room remained smothered in quiet ambiguity. Helen irrigated a small laceration and then popped her head up to look at Emma. "There's some tearing. I need to stitch it up." Emma nodded. "The needle with lidocaine will hurt."

"Then do it fast."

"The less you move—"

"I know." Emma glared down at the doctor before the last procedure began. As soon as she was finished with everything Helen pulled the blanket down over Emma's body and let her rest.

Cleaning equipment and her hands she turned back around. "You had tearing from sex, but I was able to close it with only three stitches. You'll have very minimal scarring."

"Helen—"

She continued without stopping at the interruption. "There is no damage from the miscarriage and Will was able to save the fetus so I'll study it and your blood tests to see if it there is a genetic reason as to why you weren't able to carry to term."

"Helen…?" Emma stopped for a moment when she had the brunette's full attention. "Talk to me." It was a quiet plea that had Helen on edge.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Anything. Please, just don't cut me out like this."

Helen drew in a deep breath and turned to pull out scrubs from a drawer. She handed them to Emma. "I don't know what to say, but I do know that we cannot continue in this fashion." Emma nodded. "You can't keep doing this to us. It's worrying… to all of us." Once again, Emma nodded. "Do you understand what it means to be a part of this?"

"I think I'm starting to."

"Do you understand what it means to be with me?"

Emma's eyes slowly made their way to Helen's face. "That I can't figure out. You are just as confusing as I may seem to you."

"Emma…" Helen shook her head and started for the door. "I want you to stay here for a few days."

"Helen…" The plea was obvious and the brunette ignored it.

"I can't. Not now." She left the room and made for her office. Emma fisted the clothes and sat for a few moments before starting to dress. She was sure that Will would show up soon, maybe there was nothing to the jealousy that she felt from him, but at the same time she was absolutely positive that she wasn't off in the way that she read them.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen had worked through the night to catch up on the paperwork that had been neglected while she'd had her own stint in the infirmary. She had avoided all medical areas and, subsequently or perhaps primarily, avoided Emma for the better part of two days. She had sent all requests through Will, who she had also eluded. He had taken advantage of the quiet and slept for a bit before spending the majority of his time with Emma. Helen was glancing at the monitor and Emma who was still confined to the infirmary when Will entered her office. She quickly exited the screen and swung her chair around to look at him.

Will stopped just inside the doorway before he moved again to sit against her desk facing her almost unreadable face. His blue eyes remained on her throughout his movement as he looked her over. She was tense, her shoulders squared and her eyes wary of anything and everything that he was doing. It took him years to learn how to read her like that and finally he had it down. James Watson would be so proud of him, but Helen was sure to always through a wrench in his design. She would no doubt do something new that would change his entire thoughts on her. This whole thing with Emma was one of those. He had never seen her act this way towards someone.

The time passed in silence as Will decided against bringing up the original topic he had gone in there to discuss with her. Folding his arms over his chest he started. "Emma's test results came back."

"And…?"

"She's clean of anything thus far."

Helen drew air in to fill her lungs before turning back to her monitor. "That's good."

"Henry called; he should be landing in a few hours at the airport." Will was watching the side of her face as she clenched her jaw and worked her molars against each other. That was rare coming from her.

"I'll have my old friend pick him up then."

"I can do it." The eagerness in his voice slipped through, but he hadn't seen one of his best friends in over a week and he really needed his Henry "fix" especially after what these two women had put him through. Helen nodding was the only answer that he got. He waited until he was sure she wasn't fully paying attention to him, and that she was moving back into her own little world before speaking again. "Have you…ummm….have you talked to her at all?" He of course knew the answer, but felt that he needed to get somewhere in a conversation with her.

She completely ignored his question and clicked away at her keyboard. "Was Henry able to solve the glitch he found in London?"

"Yeah, I think he was. Magnus? Have you talked to her?" If there was one thing that he had learned about the woman it was that sometimes persistence and loud persistence at that was absolutely necessary.

"No, and please Will, before you start just leave it be." Her eyes were sad when they turned on him, begging him to leave the entire topic alone. She was hurting.

Will licked his lips and curled his toes in his shoes. They could both be so stubborn. "You have to talk to her at some point. You can't keep avoiding this."

Helen pursed her lips and stood roughly before grabbing a notepad and stalking out of the room without even a glance backwards. Will took the hint and moved back to the infirmary. Emma was lying on the bed with a book in her hand and her eyes shut. He knew she was awake as she was rarely one to actually sleep. "How you feeling?"

"Sore." She gave a wan smile before opening her eyes to him. He sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped her small hand in his. "What's going on, Will? Something's wrong."

Shaking his head he didn't dare put his eyes on her. "Nothing's wrong." Her brow creased and her lips tightened into a thin line before she quickly licked her lips and laid her head against the pillow. "Ok, well, I'm just worried about you is all."

That brought a soft smile to her face. "Don't worry. I promise, not more crazy things from me, at least for a while."

"I'd believe you if you had gone so much as a month here without one happening. Whether you meant it to happen or not." The skin at the corner of his eyes crinkled. "Emma…" He started and waited until he had her full attention. "You hurt her."

"I know, but I couldn't lie to her again. She deserved more."

Will nodded and squeezed her fingers. "It's going to be hard to fix this."

"I don't expect to fix it." At the puzzled look he gave she continued. "We haven't exactly been on good terms in a while, Will. I doubt that we will ever be on completely good terms again. What I want is to be on trusting terms once again, even with a note of suspicion in them. We're both far older than we should be and I have to say that if there is one thing I have learned in my age it's that you should never trust one person so implicitly as to put yourself at risk."

"That's rather cynical and lonely."

"Yeah… it is, but it's truth."

Will nodded to himself and decided to change the topic, at least slightly. "Why do you close yourself off like this so much? What's in it for you?"

Eyes started to water and she lay further down in the bed. "I think I'd like to be alone for a bit, Will. Thank you for the visit."

"You have to talk some time."

"I haven't talked in over sixty years, what makes you think I'll start now?" Will had no response because he honestly couldn't think of a reason why. Helen certainly had taken that to heart as well. What was in the past was in the past and it never needed to be dredged up, even if he disagreed with her on some points.

He shrugged and patted her leg lightly. "Need anything before I go?"

"Would you send Helen down? I think my stitches can be removed."

"Fast healing?"

"Fast healing…" She sighed and waited for the boss lady. Her mind was whirling. Will had obviously agreed with her decision to tell the truth yet with trepidation. She had wounded the one person that he was closest with and that never went over well with anyone. She could see how fiercely protective he was of her, even if it wasn't in a physical manner he was all over protecting her emotionally. She had even seen him intercept a call once that he knew was not going to be a nice or fun conversation. He truly was a good guy; that much was sure. Kicking around the blanket she turned on her other side and stared at the blank wall. If Helen was going to make her stay down here much longer there was going to need to be a change in decor. She honestly didn't understand why she couldn't go back to her room except that this room was much further away from Helen.

And the woman was a mastermind at evasion.

Ten hours later and in the dead of night, Helen finally made her way down to the infirmary. She'd gotten a full report from Henry and had shared dinner with her fosterling after his long flight. Will had gone back to his office sulking after she'd sent him away on an errand and once again refused to answer any of his not-so-subtle questions. Emma was sleeping soundly when she entered the room with her heels clacking at every step. The young woman didn't rustle when she set her chart on the desk top with a thud. It was odd for Emma to not wake at the sounds, but Helen chalked it up to the tiring events of the past few months finally taking a toll on the girl. Emma looked so peaceful when she was sleepy, such a contrary sight to when she was awake.

Moving to the head of the bed, Magnus ran fingertips over the soft cheek and smiled when the face brushed into the pillow and there was a soft moan. Watching someone sleep was always a good way to learn about a person. Helen was sure of that. Will slept soundly but it short bursts and he woke roughly: a tight and tense personality that was always waiting for more and had a hard time turning his mind off to everything. Henry slept like a baby unless something was completely worrying him, then he didn't sleep at all. Kate slept only when she was worried. Watching someone sleep or their sleeping patterns was the best way to learn about a person. Emma, however, and thrown a curveball into that theory as well. The woman either slept or she didn't. She was calm or she wasn't. She was either in the infirmary being sick, in her room being sick or she was running around getting into trouble. There seemed to be no stabilization for her, no in between that would settle the score and give Magnus a hint.

Stroking her cheek once more Helen waited for her to wake. So peaceful. "Emma, wake up darling." Once again the face was rustled into the pillow and Helen's fingers didn't leave the warmed skin. Eventually she bent down and pressed lips carefully to Emma's forehead. "Wake up, darling, I need to examine you."

"Too early…" It was mumbled and the eyes were shut tightly.

"Emma, wake up." Helen's mouth was close to the girl's ear and she kissed her cheek. She didn't know why she was being so nice in waking the woman. There was no reason for her to be and she very well could have left until morning, but for some reason she was being compelled beyond her desire to remain angry and was playing nice.

Turning her face to the lights, Emma wasn't expecting Magnus to be so close. Their lips brushed, but neither pulled away. "Helen…?" The sweet scent of her breath washed over the brunette causing blue eyes to close.

"Yes, darling?"

"Kiss me…" Helen's mouth opened and she pressed forward until her lips covered Emma's. It was quiet, slow and languid: a slide of skin against skin and tongues tangling leisurely. Drawing in a deep breath Emma fisted a hand in Helen's hair and kept the woman in place as she pulled away. "I'm so sorry." Kissing her once again she released the woman and rested against the bed. "I never meant to hurt you."

"I don't believe that has ever been your intention in any of the situations I've found you in." Magnus stood up straight and pressed her own fist into her hip and leaned on one heel. After a brief pause in which there was no mask on either woman, Helen finally continued. "Shall we get this over with then?" Emma nodded and turned onto her back for the examination.


	3. Chapter 3

For three days she had been free from the infirmary and for three days she had been given mundane tasks that were to bore her to death. She was currently on the riding lawn mower going through all the lawns that the Old City Sanctuary boasted for the third time that week. Usually it was Biggie's job, but he was on his once every five year hiatus and Magnus had told her to take over. She was getting dizzy from going in circles around the trees and started to giggle when she realized she had circled the same tree that she had gotten stuck in all those months ago about five times.

Once she finished, she parked the riding mower in the garage, cleaned off the blades and the machine as well as her ankles which were a slight shade of awkward green and made her way to the daily feedings that she was also in charge of. Going about the routine was helpful in that she had lots of time to think. It was also unhelpful in that she had lots of time to think. Helen was right, there definitely needed to be a change in their relationship and she was going to have to be the one to make it. Helen might be stubborn, uptight, and closed off among many other things, but Emma was the one who had taken to lying and manipulation. Well, at least more blatant manipulation than Helen would ever concede to doing. And it wasn't something that she was liking about herself.

She finished all her feedings except for Sally's. Drawing closer to the large indoor aquarium Emma paused and pressed her hand against the glass. She was expecting it to be cold, rather it was quite warm. The mermaid swam up quickly to the glass and mirrored her position. Emma hadn't expected it, but the image that flashed through her mind was again of a little blonde girl, perhaps under the age of two. She was being held and carried by a brunette woman whose curves were more accentuated than Emma had ever seen. Helen was swaying the infant back and forth in her arms and humming a quiet tune. The baby was crying incessantly, but it didn't seem to deter the woman as she walked and rocked in an age-old rhythm.

The hand under the child was patting softly against her diapered bottom and the wails were echoing through the large lab. Emma saw as Helen swung around to face her, a soft smile and worry written all over her face as she came nearer and closer. Her arms didn't move and her hips slipped side to side. "She has a fever." The words were soft and hushed. Emma could tell from her voice that she had been awake for hours. "I don't know why I ever thought I could do this. Never again." Helen glanced down to the baby in her arms and smiled sweetly. "Ashley." Bringing the tiny head to her lips, Helen pressed a gentle kiss to the crown before stepping even closer and pressing her hand to Emma's. "You can help?" There was puzzlement written on her face as she nodded in silent communication. The infant slowly began to calm and after twenty minutes was in a peaceful sleep. Helen issued her thanks and moved away to the stairs just outside the room.

She went to go and speak to the mermaid but was cut off when another image started in her mind. This time Helen was alone walking through the lab, picking up non-essential and unimportant things before setting them back down with a sigh. Eventually she moved to face Emma and pressed a hand against the glass. There was a blush in her cheeks as she smiled at whatever was going through her head. "Yes, I love her." The blush was there again before she faded and Emma was once again facing the beautiful mermaid.

"Thank you." She smiled and moved away to her room. There was nothing that she could do about Helen's feelings toward her. She was easily in love with the other woman, but there was no reason that Helen and she would ever work as a couple. If experience taught her something is was that she wasn't made for relationships. They all came to an end quickly and forcibly, and they all were hurt massively. She didn't want Helen to hurt more than she was.

She'd just stepped out of the shower when she saw Helen standing in the doorway. "Jesus, Magnus." Scurrying to cover her body with a rather large towel she looked at the woman who was waiting for her.

"I called you three times and you didn't answer."

Emma pursed her lips and furrowed her brows. "I was in the shower?" She said it as a question even though she knew it wasn't.

"I need you to go to the docks." Helen's eyes flicked up and down Emma's body, her skin was pink and the steam in the room was suffocating. Emma didn't miss the move, and she tightened her grip on the towel in response.

Staring down the woman across from her, Emma finally spoke. "Alright… what am I going for?"

"Raydorlings…" Helen licked her lips and blinked her eyes when she realized that her sight had wandered downward following a trail of water to Emma's cleavage. "They're little lizard things, harmless. Henry will go with you."

Emma shifted from one foot to the other and awkwardly grasped her towel tighter. She was glad it was the big one. "Can't Will?"

"He's on a date."

That took Emma aback a moment. Her head pulled back and shook slightly as she absorbed the new information. Will, on a date. "With who?" She spat it out before she could stop herself.

"His girlfriend, Abby."

"How did I not know about this?" Emma sat heavily on the edge of the tub, her knees together as she stared at the fluffy bath mat. "I could have sworn he was single."

"He was. They broke up for a while after an incident here. However young love often causes much hardship, they resolved their issues about a week ago."

"Oh…" Emma looked up at Helen to see her once again licking her lips.

"Is that a problem?" There was a definite twinkle in Helen's eye that Emma was having a rather difficult time placing. "Were you interested in him?"

"No!"

Helen cocked her head to the side as the twinkle continued in her eye. A moment passed before she licked her lips once again, bit the lower one and rested against the doorframe.

"Helen…?"

There was a brief pause before Magnus stood and walked over. Bending she cupped Emma's cheeks and lifted her chin until their lips met. It was so soft at first that Emma barely felt the skin rubbing against her. Winding her fingers further into the cotton towel she kept her head tilted while Magnus pressed forward. The tip of her tongue traced the line of Emma's lower lip before her mouth closed down. Emma drew in a breath sharply and waited for the tingling in her stomach to stop.

Emma closed her eyes when she felt nimble fingers slide over her collar bones and down to her elbows as lips pressed into her. Helen grinned as she felt the woman relax under her. Her hands grabbed Emma's elbows and pulled upwards. The woman gasped as she was wrenched to her feet. She leaned into Magnus' form to stop herself from toppling over and the brunette grinned before she crushed her body against the blondes. Emma moaned softly when she was pushed against the sink counter and Helen's hands roamed over her body through the damp cotton towel.

"Helen…"

"Tell me to stop if you want." Her lips cascaded down her neck and bit into the moist skin gently. "Tell me if you don't want this to happen." Her tongue swirled in circles and her fingers covered Emma's. She tugged lightly and the material covering the woman's heated body fell to the ground. Emma wrapped her hands around Helen's waist and pulled her closer, hands running over the expensive fabric.

"What about—" Emma stopped and drew in a deep breath as she was lifted onto the counter and her legs spread to accommodate the woman who was ravishing at her breasts. "What about…the docks?" She swallowed when the movement slowed.

"I'm sure it can wait a few minutes." The quick reply didn't deter the brunette as she made for Emma's mouth again. Her fingers massaged gently into Emma's sides, she didn't want to push too hard too fast. She was positive that she would be stopped soon enough.

"Helen… I really should go help Henry."

"Mmmhmmm," Helen hummed in the back of her throat.

"Helen—stop."

Magnus grinned and slipped back slowly, a hand covering Emma's cheek. She leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to the woman's other cheek and backed away slowly. "Emma, don't worry about Will or anyone else for that matter." She bit her lip and walked to the door before quickly turning back and smiling. "I only have designs for you and jealousy is not a pretty color on you." Leaving a stunned and speechless Emma in her wake Magnus went to her office while wiping her smeared lipstick with two fingers to inform Henry that he would be heading to the docks for a pick-up.

Leaning against the counter after slipping off and catching her breath, Emma's mind reeled in circles. That had been completely unexpected, yet somewhat unwanted. The woman sure knew how to keep her on her toes. Giving up and letting out a huff of air she dressed and made her way to the garage to meet up with Henry.


	4. Chapter 4

Henry drove down to the docks and parked while they waited for their ever present "abnormal dealer" as Emma had aptly called him one night and the nickname had stuck. Ernie wasn't the most reliable, but he was always somewhere near the docks. He pounded on the window next to her head and Emma jumped back in surprise at the noise.

"Jesus, Ernie." She stepped out of the van and glared at him.

"Hey there pretty lady." The toothpick that he was chewing on moved as he spoke. "Got here just what you want. Some pretty little lizards." He shook the box and she could hear the tiny claws scraping against the wood. It looked like he had skimped on proper insulation and the straw that they would want to be resting in. She sighed and nodded her head to the back of the van. Opening the door, he slid the small wooden crate inside and waited for his payment. Henry handed over the money, Ernie threw one more compliment at her and she rolled her eyes getting back into the van.

They were halfway home when the van stalled and died. "What the hell?" She turned to look at Henry who managed to coast to the side of the road. Braking, he tried to start the engine again, but all they could hear was a soft sputtering from a completely dead engine. "Really?" Emma glared and stalked to the front of the van and lifted the hood. She stepped back suddenly when she heard a hiss that was so not coming from any kind of machinery under the hood. She turned her head to the side as the hiss sounded again and a lizard leapt onto her arm. Jumping back she shook off the abnormal reptile as it latched teeth into her wrist. "Damn it! Henry the lizards got loose!" She called it out to him.

"Crap." His face was solemn and worried at the same time as he rounded the van. "Guess I'm calling Magnus." Emma rolled her eyes and moved to check the rest of their cargo. Sure enough, all the lizards but one had escaped. Luckily she had brought a second container with her, after her last experience with Ernie she'd planned ahead. Picking up the lethargic lizard she set it gently inside the somewhat smaller but obviously more secure new environment.

Moving back around the van she scrunched her face at the van that was still sitting idle. Henry hung up the phone and moved to join her. "She said not to use stunners, that it would kill them. She also said that she would be out to pick us up and help, but she wants all the lizards back tonight." Emma sighed and pulled out her gun with tranq's loaded. "She also said no tranq's."

"Well how am I supposed to catch them then?"

Henry shrugged and went into the back of the van. She heard him fiddling with stuff and finally he came out with what looked like a pepper spray can. "Here." He shoved one of the cans into her hand and turned around to start looking for the lizards that had gotten loose.

"What is it?"

"It should knock them out." He spied one climbing the brick wall of the building next to where they had parked. Grinning, he nonchalantly walked over to it and squeezed the top of his can. A stream of white goo spurted from it and onto the lizard. It suddenly flipped on its back and fell to the ground in a heap. Emma went over to check on it just as Henry was kneeling down next to the thing. She poked lightly at its head where there was no goo.

"Can I touch it? Like it won't hurt me if I touch it right?"

"Nah, you'll be fine." Emma nodded and scooped the foot-long lizard into her hand and brought it back to the new containment in the van. Henry had three more rendered unconscious by the time she got back. Setting those into the van along with the two already captured, she went back to Henry. "Only two more, there's one over there."

"Good thing they're slow moving." Emma rounded the corner that Henry had pointed to and watched as he shot at the lizard in sight. The moment grew tenser when nothing came from his can. Emma threw hers up and pointed and shot, but she missed as the lizard scuttled under a dumpster. "Damn it!" She shouted out again and knelt down. Henry smiled slightly when he saw her ass pointing in the air as her face hit the ground to look under the low metal to see the abnormal. "Why does she want these things again?"

"Something about the venom, I think." Eyes were definitely ogling her ass again.

"Venom?" Emma pulled back slightly and glanced back before leaning down once more and squeezing the top of her can down to spray the now unsuspecting lizard. She hit it dead on and lizard sputtered slightly before becoming immobile. Reaching further under the dumpster her chest hit the wet asphalt before she was finally able to reach the wayward tail. Pulling the lizard out she rolled on her back and grinned up at Henry with the abnormal clutched in her fingers. "Got it!"

"Good." He was about to speak more but as soon as he opened his mouth the last lizard they had yet to catch scurried out from under the dumpster and bit it's sharp teeth into the side of Emma's neck. Her hand moved up to the side and she ripped the abnormal from her skin. The flesh tugged tight before ripping. She flung the lizard against the metal of the dumpster. When it landed it stopped moving. Emma cupped her neck and felt the slight spill of blood through her closed fingers. Pulled them away she was glad the bleeding wasn't that bad.

Growling she pushed herself up to stand. "Wonderful, what was it about the venom?"

"I have no idea."

"You better hope Magnus gets here soon." She took the sleeping lizard and put it in the box leaving the one that had attacked her for Henry to grab.

He scuffled his feet over to where the lizard lay on the ground and picked it up by the neck making sure that it wouldn't be able to bite him. That was when he realized that he felt no heart beat and no breathing. "I think you killed it."

"Well good, it wasn't exactly friendly anyway." She shoved the lizard into the box and sat on the edge of the back of the van to wait for Magnus to arrive. Henry sat next to her after wrapping the dead abnormal in cloth and putting it in the broken box.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just cheeky." She was glaring out into the dark. "How much longer until she gets here?"

"Dunno."

"Maybe you should look and see if you can fix the van." Henry shrugged but stood and moved to the hood with a flashlight. It didn't take him long to figure it out. "They chewed through some wires."

"Can you fix it?"

Henry's head moved to the side of the van. Was that giggling that he heard? "Emma?"

She was full out laughing, "I'm fine Henry!" She had to work to slow her breathing enough to speak. "Just can't stop laughing!" She burst out into another fit just as Henry walked around the vehicle to look at her.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope!" She had the giggles and they were echoing throughout the empty street that they were parked on. He rolled his eyes and was smiling until he stepped back when her hand lifted from her neck and he saw the blood.

Ignoring his stomach, he moved to the first aid kit they always kept at hand and grabbed some gauze. "Here, use this until the Doc gets here." She grabbed it and pushed it against her torn skin giggling and turning on her side. "I'm…going to fix the van." He pointed and waited a moment before leaving.

Emma had no idea how much time had passed when she heard the car pull up. At least she had stopped giggling, but her mouth was running constantly with stories. Henry had nodded to himself, since she couldn't see him, and had given non-committal answers hoping that Magnus would show up soon. He'd even sent her a text, 'I need you here ASAP. Something is wrong with E." He hoped that the ambiguous nature of the text would get his boss there faster. Sadly it didn't. Luckily Helen finally arrived and immediately made her way to the back of the van.

The blonde was laying on the back, the lizard container pressed into her stomach and she was saying sweet nothings to them. That was until she saw Helen standing there in all black leather and anger in her eyes. "Helen!" She jumped up and moved the gauze from her neck in order to toss her arms around the neck of the woman. "I missed you so much!" She plopped a loud kiss onto her lips and gripped tightly.

"Henry?" Helen called, taking her arms from around Emma and moving so that the woman was seated rather than clinging to her body.

"Over here, Doc." He came around wiping his hands on a towel to rid the grease. "I dunno what's wrong with her."

"I do. How's the van coming along?"

"Almost done, a few more wires to splice together and everything should be working fine." He nodded to Emma. "So what's wrong with her?"

Helen gave him a quick and harsh glance before answering. "Venom, of course." The way she said it told him that he should have known the answer. "I need to get her back."

"Is there a counter agent?" Helen shook her head and pulled Emma to stand by her arm. Ushering her into the waiting sedan she buckled her belt and shut the door quickly and quietly. Two seconds later she was seated in her own seat, behind the wheel and starting the engine.

"You're so pretty…" Emma's eyes looked at Helen dreamily and she set her head against the headrest, her cheek brushing the fabric. "Why are you so pretty?" Magnus didn't answer. Putting the car in reverse she started on what was going to be a very long and entertaining drive back to the Sanctuary. "Mama was pretty you know. Beautiful." Emma turned her face to the front of the car. "Long, long hair."

"I thought your mother died when you were born."

"Pictures. I stole them from my aunt before she burned them all." There wasn't even a pause before Emma changed the topic again. "I think I'm in love with you. Can't quite figure out why, we'd be the worst couple ever." Helen wisely kept silent and her eyes glued to the road as Emma continued. "You deserve so much better than me. I'm not a good person. One time, when I was real little, I wasn't allowed to have candy and so I stole some money from my Aunt. She used to stash it away in a loose floorboard under the couch in the attic. I stole it, over $100, and bought so much candy!"

"How sick did you get?"

"That was the thing; I didn't get sick at all. I was looking for my father when I first met you, didn't expect to fall in love. Who would guess that an old vampire like me could fall in love? First time for everything. I was really sick then."

"Yes, you were. You made yourself sick."

"Yuuup, so I could get your attention and gain your trust." She started giggling again until she turned to look at the very quiet Helen. The air in the car became tight and utterly silent. "Helen?" Emma leaned in closer to the woman, her nose ridiculous near Helen's neck and hair. Breathing in she could smell the soft scent of her shampoo. "Hellllllen…." Dragging out the name until her head bumped into Helen's shoulder when the brunette drove over a pothole. "Helen…?" This time her voice was soft and husky, deep and quiet.

It was not a tonal quality that Helen had heard from the woman before. Glancing down at the face that was still plastered to her shoulder she quickly turned back to the road in front of her when she saw the lips puckering. A very long ride home indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma's hands had not stopped wandering for the rest of the fifteen minute drive and Helen had to stop three times on her way from the garage to her room to detach roaming and probing fingers. She sighed heavily once she finally made it to her room and started stripping the clothes off the blonde. The woman was giggling, her body shaking with each bubble of laughter. Emma was down to her tank and panties before she could catch up with what was happening. Lying back on the bed she grinned at the woman who was pushing long locks behind her ear. "Whatcha doin' Helen?"

"Putting you to bed." The brunette pulled back the covers and watched as Emma slid clumsily underneath them.

Emma pouted like a four year old waiting for candy that she'd been denied. "Are you coming to bed too?" Soft lips quivered and tears were in her eyes. Helen nodded and undressed before following the path of the other woman. Emma snuggled in to Helen's arms, her head resting back on the pillow and her arms around Helen's waist. Doing the same, Helen dropped a gentle kiss to the blonde head. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know." There was a long and quiet pause before either woman spoke again. This time it was Helen. "I know who your father is; you didn't have to hack through my computers to find the information. I would have freely given it." Weary eyes turned onto the brunette, a cold slate blue that looked so familiar to her.

"I didn't know you then." Emma's flat hand rested heavily against Helen's warm cheek. "I didn't know and I was scared."

"Always so scared… of what exactly?"

"You." Her lips curled into a huge grin and she started to giggle. "The great and grand Helen Magnus. You have quite a reputation you know. Mostly a bad girl reputation."

Helen smirked slightly, "Perhaps you need a new source. I don't think I'm that bad."

"No, not at all." The look faltered. "You have a soft heart. Beautiful. You love with everything that you have." Warm fingers were pressed carefully against the top of Helen's chest. The cold-slate eyes lingered on the contact before moving back up. "Sally says you love me."

"Does she now?"

"Helen… do you want to be a parent again?" Emma's eyes were once again on her fingers as she walked them up and down Helen's chest. "I mean, if you had the choice and timing was right and everything was good: would you have another kid?"

"Perhaps someday. I will never say that it won't happen, but it would be very hard for me to watch another child grow and die." Closing her lids she pressed her head into the pillow and pushed back the tears. Helen looked over when there was no reply and saw that Emma had finally slipped into slumber. She was breathing heavily and evenly. Staying only a few moments longer, Helen left the warm bed, dressed and made her way to the labs.

Hours passed and Emma was sound asleep until she woke to a startling noise and vibration in the air. It singed her skin and set the hair on her arms to their fully erect position. Turning over she immediately regretted the move and curled her body in on itself. "This is not good." Trying hard not to vomit she waited for the feeling to subside a bit before slowly pushing to her feet. Stumbling a few times, she finally made it to the door. Wanting to find Helen immediately it wasn't long before she realized that she wouldn't be able to do that, as she was unable make it far from the room. Heading down the hall to her left she made it to Will's door, the closest one. Knocking she rested her head against the wood and closed her eyes breathing deeply to calm her racing heart and rumbling stomach. It seemed far too long before he answered and he obviously had been in the middle of sleeping.

Blue eyes flicked over her body, up and down he took in her scantily clad form of panties and a tank. "Emma?" Her head bobbed up once before her body listed into his and her face planted on his bare shoulder, her nose rubbing into his chest. "Jesus! You're on fire." He pulled her back slightly and looked her over. "Where's Magnus?" She didn't answer and he wrapped his arms around her body carefully bringing her back to Magnus' room. He slipped her into the bed and forced a glass of water down her before picking up the radio that was ever-present on the nightstand.

Helen's eyes were starting to hurt from staring into the bright lights from the microscope and squinting at the results from the tests she was running. Muscles in her back were strained from bending and leaning over counters. The radio crackled and she glanced at it before looking at her watch. "Magnus?"

"Here, Will. What's wrong?"

The timbre in his voice was wavering slightly. "It's Emma; you need to come up here now."

"What's wrong?" Magnus stuffed her samples into the fridge and started toward the hall and stairs.

"She's burning up, she's not talking, her body is shivering and she's having a hard time focusing."

"Focusing?" Her thumb hit the button on the elevator.

Will took a deep breath and pressed a cool cloth to Emma's skin. "Yeah, she can't stay focused on anything that I say for very long."

"Start a cool bath; I'll be there in a moment." The toes that were pressed firmly in her shoe tapped against the thinly carpeted floor as the machine took her upwards. Obviously she was metabolizing the venom far faster than Magnus had anticipated and the double dose that she got from both bites, were taking a greater toll on her. Bursting into the room she heard the bath running and saw Emma who was about to roll off the side of the bed. Magnus stepped forward quickly and grabbed hold of the woman's arm, righting her in the bed before turning to see Will standing in the doorway. "Her fever is high."

"Yeah, I know." Moving, he stepped up behind his boss and pressed a hot and damp hand to her shoulder. "She came to my room looking for you."

"She didn't disturb anything, did she?"

"No, not at all." Smirking quickly, he squeezed her skin before stepping back. "Want some help getting her in the tub?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Helen coaxed Emma to sit and tied her long hair back in a bun. Will brought an arm around her shoulder and under her legs and hoisted as Helen moved in front of them clearing everything as they went. "Leave her clothes on." Bending low, Will set her into the barely warm water and took the short towel that Helen handed him to dry his arms. "I have it from here, thank you." Perching herself on the edge of the tub she started to bring cool water up and over Emma's chest.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, thank you."

Will bent and pressed a quick kiss to Helen's cheek. "If you need anything…"

"I know where to find you."

She took her time with Emma in the bath and had the girl's temperature down before bringing her back into the room to sleep. Staying awake and nearby the rest of the night was a priority. At dawn she saw blue eyes peak open to look at her. "Morning darling, how are you feeling?"

"Like I have a really bad hangover." Emma scooted closer to Magnus who was sitting on the other side of the bed. Molding into her body she savored the warmth. "What happened?"

"You got bit by a lizard. Twice."

"Don't remember." Emma closed her eyes and breathed deeply. "Last thing I remember was taking a shower."

Helen hummed and carded her fingers through Emma's hair. "I'm sure. I have to work soon, but I wanted to be sure you were alright."

"I'm good, you can go." But it took minutes longer for the Brit to start moving. Carefully making her way out of the bed she set about her morning routine, dressing and pressing makeup to her face. Emma remained lying on the mattress with the covers thrown partially over her body, one leg free from the blankets the other bent slightly and covered. Helen finished buttoning her suit jacket and glanced over. Crawling onto the bed, she bent down and kissed Emma for a long time.

"You should be feeling better soon."

"Feeling better already."

"Really?" Helen pulled back slightly.

"No, not really. Just a joke." Emma closed her eyes when the woman moved back down, rubbing their lips together.

Helen entered her office to find Will seated in his designated chair on the left side of her desk. Taking the seat opposite she waited for him to begin. "Did you find anything in the labs?"

"How did you—never mind. Yeah, I did. We might have a larger problem on our hands with Mihovil than we originally thought."

"Oh?"

"The baby that she was carrying was genetically altered. It was not a normal pregnancy. That's why she miscarried."

"What do you mean?"

Folding her hands on her desk she took a deep breath. "I'd like to discuss it with her first, but the matter of the fact is she isn't up to it today and we really need to start looking for Mihovil now. The fetus was genetically altered. It had no human DNA, Will. The fetus was a pure-blooded vampire."

"He was trying to reinstate the race?"

Her eyebrow crinkled and her lips pressed together. "I don't think that's his entire plan. There's something that we're missing." She shuffled a few papers together before running her hands flat over the manila envelopes before glancing back up. "Thank you, for helping last night."

"Anytime, Magnus. You're family, she's family; it's what we do."

"I hope she understands that, and soon." Not pausing before continuing she went on, "Would you call Declan please, ask some of our contacts about what Mihovil has been up to?"

"Yeah." He gathered his own files and made to stand to return to his office. When he spun on his heel, he was standing face to face with the one person he always hoped to never see. Rolling his eyes he looked at his boss waiting for her dismissal before he left. He left the door open and parked himself in his office.

Helen stood up and moved around her desk. "John."

"Helen." Slow eyes dragged over her body and had her on edge. It always did, but she let him do it.

"What do you want?"

"Thanks for the pleasantries, love." He stalked to the cabinet on the other side of the room and poured himself bourbon before walking back to her. "I'm assuming you have had the unfortunate experience of meeting Mihovil."

"And what would you know of it?"

He set the glass down hard onto the desk behind her, his body towering over hers and his face set with anger. "Come off it, Helen! We all know you were in his presence for days on end. We all know what happened."

"Do you, John? And where exactly are you getting your information? What are your sources?" She glared back, remaining as she was.

"Where am I getting my information?" He growled and pressed closer into her space. "He did the same to me!" Loudly, his voice boomed through the office and when his shoulder jerked back he wasn't expecting the fist that connected with his chin. John's head rebounded momentarily before he gripped the neck of the woman who had just punched him. Emma's legs lifted off the ground until she started to morph: her nails extending her eyes turning back and her teeth baring.

Helen stepped between the two and knocked an elbow into John's side forcing him to drop the woman. "Stop it! Both of you." She pressed both palms into a chest and glared at John, not risking a look at Emma. "John, speak fast or leave. I told you I didn't want to see you again so this had better be good." He took a deep breath and looked around the brunette at Emma before walking away and picking up his glass of bourbon. Helen and Emma exchanged a small look quickly before the blonde returned to her normal form. "John, you better start talking."

"Mihovil is trying to disassemble the five."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean disassemble the five?"

"Well it's really simple actually." John swirled the drink he retrieved from Helen's desk. "There are only three of us left."

Helen's eyes fixated on John. He was lying, there was something that he wasn't telling her and she was positive that he wouldn't until Emma left the room. "Alright then, why does he want to disassemble the three remaining of the original five, John? Hmmm?" Quirking an eyebrow up she crossed her arms over her chest and tried to glean from him what he wouldn't tell her.

"Why wouldn't anyone want to rid us, love? We're some of the most powerful abnormals. We have the source blood. Honestly, there's any number of reasons." He leaned against the couch arm and took a long pull. Frowning inwardly Helen turned to Emma who was still blatantly glaring at John. "Who is this feisty one?" He finished his drink and pursed his lips with the last flavor. "Someone new?"

"This is Emma. Emma this is John, my—an old friend."

"A friend is it now?" His voice went high and it grated on Emma's nerves. "No longer lo—"

"That's enough, John." She cut him off quickly. "Emma, go talk to Henry and figure out how my… friend… managed to get in here." Helen turned back to John expecting her orders to be followed so when the retort was given it took her by surprise.

"No."

"No?"

"No." Emma answered, her eyes not leaving John's lax form. "I know it's not a word you hear often, Magnus, but I said no." The look of entertainment and pleasure that crossed John's features didn't phase her. Emma's eyes narrowed and she moved to take a step forward but was once again stopped by Helen. "Let me." The words were ground out between her molars.

"No."

"No?"

"No." The look Helen gave was one of 'you heard me' and 'right back at you' all mixed together.

Emma did not appreciate the look in the least bit. Her eyes glided back to John and she gave him the best glare that she could. "I'm not leaving." Emma still didn't take her eyes off the bald man who was now filling his glass once again. "I don't like him."

"Yeah, most people don't." Both women stood side by side, elbows barely grazing each other and staring at John. "But you need to leave."

"No."

"Emma, if you don't leave the room John and I will. And I promise you will be far more worried if that happens." Helen's head turned to look directly at the other woman daring her to not give in. After some moments Emma straightened her shoulders and tensed them, her body not releasing any energy as she stalked out of the room.

John chugged the drink and set it down. "Mihovil has a plan and apparently it's been in effect for quite some time." He leered over Helen's body, taking in ever curve and dip of her form. She ignored the look and waited for him to continue. "He's up to something."

"Yes, John. I know this. What you have failed to tell me is exactly what he is up to." Helen was once again leaning against her desk watching his every move just as Emma had.

"He took you, didn't he?" John swiftly moved to her. "Did he hurt you?" A hand was pressed to her cheek and she ignored it.

"I'm fine."

"But he did something. What was it?"

Not moving her body and not removing his hand from her face she spoke. "Nanites. They were trying to rid me of the source blood, but they failed in their attempt." She watched the information register in his eyes as he closed them and stepped back giving her only a slight amount of room.

"No lingering effects?" She shook her head. "He came after me as well." John started to unbutton the black shirt he wore after tugging off his leather jacket and throwing it over the couch. Helen watched him carefully, not knowing what he was doing but at least he wasn't yelling or trying to get information from her. He shed his shirt and put it on top of his jacket. Helen was shocked by the scars that riddled his skin. One moved from the center of his chest just under his breast muscle and then veered upwards to his arm pit. Another was low on his abdomen, sliced right across the top of his groin and onto his back. Both were on the left side of his body.

"What did they do?" She stepped close to him and fingered the still healing wounds checking the suture marks that she could see in the scarring, noting how poorly they were done.

John drew in a slow deep breath as she looked him over. "Not quite sure of that, but weeks later I fell ill only to recover quickly." Her eyes flicked up to his at the mention. "Nanites. They were meant to rid me of the source blood but failed in their attempt."

"Sounds familiar."

"That it does."

She turned him around so that she could look at his back which had no scars. Moving to his left side she found a third one that ran from his left armpit down his side to below his belt line. "How far down does this go?" She bent down on her knees studying it as John looked at her.

"To the top of my thigh." Helen hummed and continued her critical look over his body.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma moved down to Henry's lab ordered him harshly to watch the camera's for any sign of trouble in Helen's office and to figure out how John had gotten into the Sanctuary. She retraced her steps grabbing a gun from the armory before moving down the hallway that would lead her back to Helen's office. She wasn't planning on going into the room, but sitting outside the door wasn't against what Helen said.

Will was standing in her way. Emma glared up at him and ignored him trying to slip by. He only moved to block her again. "Don't try me."

"I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to talk to you about."

"Emma."

Staging her feet shoulder width apart she moved right up to him and breathed in his face. "Helen put you up to this, didn't she?"

Will calmly spoke, his hands on her arms holding her in place so that he knew she wouldn't go running around him. "Magnus needs to speak with Druitt. She needs to do that without you there since all you were doing was antagonizing him. He is not someone you want to poke at."

"I know how to handle myself."

"I know you do."

That set her off-guard. Emma looked up at him again and stepped back. "Fine, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"My office."

"Here is fine."

"Emma." The warning resounded and she blinked back trying to pull her anger inwards to keep it from releasing its wrath on an underserving person. She shrugged, turned on her heel and started towards his office only to turn back once Will had moved and made a sprint for Helen's study.

Helen was on her knees studying the scars on John's stomach before she hummed and gripped his hands to help pull herself up. The noise of Emma bursting into the room startled her slightly. Her head swung around to look at the blonde as she finished standing and John pressed a hand to Helen's back in a move of possession that Emma quickly recognized. "Emma? I thought I told you to leave."

"I did leave. And I came back." She was balancing most of her weight on one foot waiting for the other shoe in the room to drop. She really hoped Helen hadn't just been doing what she thought she was doing but there could be no denying the fact that the half-naked man had just helped her to stand and his eyes were smirking at her. Will came bursting into the room at that point and slowed his step at the flash of anger in his boss' eyes. Luckily, it wasn't directed at him. It was directed at Emma.

"And what, pray tell, compelled you to come back into my study?" Helen noted out of the corner of her eye that John was redressing. She turned to look at Emma who seemed to shirk slightly.

Emma tried to remain stoic but felt her resolve was breaking. Nodding her head in the direction of Druitt she answered, "Him." At the raised brow she continued. "Don't trust him."

"Well you shouldn't." Helen turned away and back towards John. "Regardless, he has information that we need." Ignoring Emma and all that she wanted to say to the woman, she glanced at Will. "Seems John was visited by Mihovil just after I was." She decided to leave Emma out of the equation for now and not tell John that she had been there as well. "We need to look for him and for Nikola."

"Nikola?" Will moved further into the room and leaned against the chair at her desk. "Why Nikola?"

"Mihovil has become taken with the five. I fear if he hasn't already been kidnapped by the man then he will be soon. We need to put a stop to that. Please retrieve Henry and inform the network to begin a search. Declan and his background should be most helpful." She nodded and Will left the room.

"I can find Nikola faster than your boy can." John pulled his jacket on and stepped up close to Helen again.

"You'll take Will with you."

"I'm perfectly capa—"

"You'll take Will." Her face was set and she was not going to budge from her decision. John bowed down carefully before taking a step out of the room to trace Will's movements earlier. Lastly, Helen finally turned to Emma her eyes boring into the other woman as she waited for her to speak. Minutes passed by and Emma didn't open her mouth. "Care to explain?"

"Who is he to you? He's more than just a friend. I've read his file I know what he can do. But who is he to you?" Accusation laced her words.

Helen began by loosening her posture to try and ease the tension in the room. Her eyes flickered down to the floor before roving over Emma's body. "We were engaged." Emma's head cocked to the side and she stood strong. "I loved him, quite dearly in fact."

"And now?"

"Emma you have to understand that a part of me will always love him. But I will never be with him again. It has been far too long and so much happened…" Helen paused, swallowing and leaving that part of the conversation alone. "I will not be with him again, ever."

"That's not what it looked like."

"You'll have to trust me, Emma. That's all I can ask."

"I trust you."

"Do you?" Helen stood fully from the desk and stepped in front of her. "Do you trust me?"

Emma's heart started to pound in her chest, her breathing becoming shallow. "I trust you more than I've trusted anyone in a really long time." Pausing Helen locked eyes and watched the sincerity and honesty roll over Emma as well as relief as it washed through both of them.

"Good." She bent down and captured Emma's lips. The younger woman gripped the lapels to Helen's suit jacket in her fists and listed into the warm body. "That's very good." Moving back in, she closed her eyes and lost sight of the office surrounding them.


	7. Chapter 7

Will called late that night to check in. He and Druitt were in Northern Albania holed up in an abandoned building in the middle of a field. "We haven't found him, Magnus."

Seated in her bedroom with the side lamp the only light, a book on the night table and blankets over her legs she held the phone to her ear. "No new leads?" Her hand brushed a strand of hair behind her ear when she heard the soft knock at her door and the slight squeak as the hinges slid against each other. She waved the person in and went back to Will.

"No, well maybe one. Something's up with Druitt though." Suddenly the man's voice became soft and she had to strain to hear him. "He slowed down as the day went. Claims he's too tired to teleport us back to the Sanctuary."

"Is he alright?" The bed depressed against her side as the weight on the mattress changed. "Do you need to bring him back here?"

She could hear Will pacing, each step as it hit the old floor of whatever building he was in. "I don't know; that's just it. I really don't know. He's acting funny, Magnus. He's completely passed out now; maybe the morning will be different."

"Perhaps, but if not Will, I want you to bring him back. Henry can search for Nikola from here and, if not, the man does have a charming way of showing up when needed."

"Yeah he does and he always comes with a hidden agenda. Every time. "

"Alright, Will." She started in order to end. The warm body next to her was drawing sweet patterns on her leg under the covers and she'd much rather not be speaking to Will. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, then." Hanging up the phone she set it on top of the old book that was still lying on the night stand and pushed her body down into the covers, turning on her side. Her finger curved over the side of Emma's face, the young woman closing her eyes in response. "We need to have a serious talk. And I don't want to end up yelling at each other."

Blue slate eyes opened and stared into the soft, compassionate eyes of the woman she was absolutely in love with, much to her own denial. She would do anything she asked, well within reason. Emma moved up onto her elbow and pressed her lips against Helen's. "Talk then."

"We've had a few disasters…"

"More than a few." Emma settled on her back, head against a pillow and staring at the ceiling. Helen threaded her own fingers through her own hair and balanced on an elbow so her front was pressed against Emma's side.

"Yes, more than a few. We can have a few more, but the petty ones need to stop. I can't keep up with the ups and downs, Emma. I'm far too old and I don't care for it." Helen pressed a hand to Emma's stomach, flattened so she could feel the rise and fall with every breath.

Emma's eyes slid over to the woman before she retreated into herself. Helen was very correct. She had more than started just about all the disasters and it was usually because of unwarranted jealously. Biting the inside of her lip and pulling the skin between her teeth, Emma lost herself. She was never one for talking, but she needed to say something.

Obviously, she had been quiet too long because Helen spoke first. "I haven't been in a relationship, a real relationship in a very long time. You need to understand that this is not something I take lightly."

"I know that." Emma's thumb pressed to Helen's lips, following the line of them. "You need to understand that jealousy will always be there, although I'll try to not let it get out of hand any longer." The blonde refused to move her hand from Helen's face, savoring the feel and connection.

Helen parted her lips and sucked the tip of Emma's thumb into her mouth before releasing it. "I think that's enough for one night." She was happy, for once she believed that Emma was being completely honest with not only Helen, but with herself. "Hmmm, wait… one more thing." She'd said it as soon as Emma relaxed.

"What?"

Helen grinned and slipped on top of Emma, her hips pressing down into the woman under her and her hair curtaining their faces. "No more sleeping with strangers at bars."

"That is something I can promise." Moving down, Helen rubbed her mouth against Emma's and let out a deep breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Their tongues touched and Helen's stomach tightened at the sensation. For the first time, she knew that there were no barriers between them. Where everything was out in the open and all was said, but not quite done. Helen pressed her palm into the pillow by Emma's head and lifted her body so her other hand could skim heavily down Emma's side. She was going to take it slow.

Her hand lifted up as her mouth moved down. Fingers pulled the cloth from Emma's loose tank up to just under her beasts and her lips kissed down her neck to her collar bone. Helen's thumb pad ran a line under the bra that Emma was still wearing and she pressed a gentle kiss to the center of the woman's chest. "Are you going to tell me to stop?" Quiet words washed over Emma's ears and her body shuddered tightly. Helen sat back and pulled the shirt completely off, her eyes skimming over the tops of pale breasts pushed up in the black bra that Emma was wearing.

Emma didn't wait a second before sitting up and tugging Helen's long sleeve shirt over her head roughly and unhooking the bra that she was wearing. She reached for the ties holding the pajama bottoms on, but her fingers stopped suddenly. "I'm thinking not so much this time." Smirking, her hands deterred to the breasts that were now free and bare. The first time she had seen them. She touched the curves, her pointer finger making a full circle switching from the pad to the nail watching the change in Helen as she did it. The woman's nipples hardened and it caused a smile to grace Emma's lips.

The look faded when each heard Helen's radio crackle off to the side. Emma turned her head and glared at the offending item while Helen reached over and picked it up. "Yes Henry?"

"The lepadoctra is going a little crazy."

"What do you mean by that?" Helen didn't move from the position she was in. Her knees were spread and her heels under her bum. Emma was almost mirroring her position and rather close to her body.

"Running into the walls again."

"Turn the lights out and lock down the habitat. Put down the sound proofing as well, he probably isn't feeling well."

"Ok, I'll try that…"

"Oh! And Henry?" Helen winked at her counterpart.

"Yeah Doc?"

"No more disturbances tonight, alright? Not unless it truly is an emergency; I'd like to get some sleep." She set the radio down as Henry acknowledged her order and mumbled something about abnormals who got violent when in pain being the worst kind to house, but Helen wasn't paying attention. She was completely focused on Emma who was shimmying her way out of her jeans. The short woman sat back on her own heels as soon as the denim was pushed to the floor; her flowered and colorful panties not matching the bra she wore at all caused Helen to grin. Emma laid back, her hair spreading around her and her legs moving to either side of Helen. It was her permission.

Helen took the hint and leaned forward capturing Emma's lips. Their stomachs hit together and the heat radiated through their bodies. She was breathing in deeply and making her way over Emma's skin taking small bites. She'd only made it down to the tops of her breasts once again when Emma bucked her hips and tilted Helen over onto her own back. The blonde straddled the woman with a gallant and satisfied grin on her face. Quickly and with determination she had Helen's pants and panties off and the woman completely naked under her. Exactly how she wanted it to be.

Palming Helen's breasts Emma trailed her tongue all over the bare skin that she could reach. She made her way down to the quivering abdomen and moved off the legs that she had trapped. It allowed Helen the moment she needed to change it up once more. She sat and cupped Emma's cheek kissing her. Dragging out the moment as long as possible; their tongues melded, chests rose and fell with breath, teeth scraped and lips smacked. "Slow down, darling." Helen pecked her lips quickly and moved away to look over the lovely face. "There's no reason to rush."

"There's always reason." Two fingers found their way to Helen's center and probed gently. The brunette gasped and tightened her body before relaxing into the move and letting her knees fall apart gently. Her hand slid from Emma's cheek to her neck and she held on tightly until she became used to the feeling of Emma inside her. "Lay back, love." Emma raised up on her knees and Helen laid backwards until she was resting fully against the bed once more.

Emma moved her fingers in a slow rhythm, in and out watching Helen's body begin to shake and writhe. She loved every moment that she had control. Helen moved her leg up and discovered that Emma was straddling it. Increasing the pressure she saw the woman gently roll forward and bite her lip. Emma bent down and covered Helen's left breast with her lips tugging at the erect nipple and clenching her teeth down lightly just as her thumb slid over her clit in a semi-circle before moving back. Helen arched her back and cried out softly. Hips were undulating with each move that Emma made and she was silently praising the woman for her technique. Her body clenched once and she tried her best to ease the muscles back to prolong the pleasure that the younger woman was attaining. Rare was it that she found a partner would was able to achieve this for her so fast.

The orgasm caught her unawares and Emma was grinning as she floated her body on top of Helen's. The brunette was breathing hard, her heart beat loud enough for both of them to hear and the blood was pumping so fast that the flush in her chest and face refused to leave. Emma could smell it as she buried her nose in the woman's neck. Helen turned her head and captured Emma's lips in a slow embrace trying to stop the moment of time and keep it. Her hands slipped over the rapidly cooling body that was on top of hers and she started giggling.

The chuckle burst from her throat and she smashed her head back into the pillow as the laugh shook through her. Emma joined in, her laugh deep in her chest and the smile blooming on her face. "Why are you laughing?" Emma asked pecking Helen's lips and lying beside her on the bed.

"No real reason." Helen turned back and kissed Emma's shoulder. "It was good, very good."

"Well I'm glad you liked it." Emma sported a faux pout and grinned when Helen shook her head. "I did try my hardest you know." She flexed her fingers in front of them. "These babies have been out of practice."

Helen moved on top of the still smiling woman. "I don't want hear about all their practice."

"Alright." Emma was smirking until Helen grabbed her ankles and tugged. "Hey now! What was that for?"

"You're not quite up to my standards yet."

"I'm… I'm what? But you just said—"

"You're not naked, darling. That's all I meant." Helen rested her chin on Emma's abdomen and looked up, her lashes guarding her eyes.

Emma pondered the words for a moment before suddenly pushing herself up and reaching behind her person. "Oh, well if that's it, I can fix that." She flicked the clasp to her bra and threw it over the edge of the bed. "You might have to move for the other part."

"Let me take care of it." Helen rose up and slid the colorful flower panties from the sleek legs. Helen slowly slid one finger into the warmth and started to lean her body back down. She completely ignored the breasts that Emma was hoping she would pay mind to. Helen could see it in the way that she thrust her chest forward and her nipples immediately hardened. Instead she slipped a second and third finger against her first before closing her mouth around the slick clit that was already engorged. Helen grinned when she heard the stifled moan in the back of Emma's throat. Scraping her teeth heavily she did it again and again feeling each change in the body under her.

She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she missed the radio as it cackled at her from the nightstand the first two or three times it went off. Emma had grabbed it and brought it closer, but it still took a moment for the object to register in Helen's mind. She moved her free hand and depressed the button. "What is it Henry?"

He could hear the obvious strain and anger in her voice when she answered because when he replied his timbre shook. "Um… you're going to want to come to your office."

"Why?" Her fingers were still buried deep inside Emma's body and she curled them upwards to keep the pleasure that the woman was feeling. Emma arched her back and hips against Helen's chin just as the HAP was answering.

"Because Kate's here."

"I'll be there in a bit." She turned the radio off and covered Emma's clit sucking hard making the woman shiver. Her fingers started pounding in and out and her tongue worked faster. Emma's body was convulsing before the orgasm hit her. It took minutes for her to calm and Helen was still lapping slowly at the juices that were spilling forth from her body. Finally the woman made her way up to kiss her fully on the lips. "We need to get dressed."

"In a minute." She cupped Helen's cheeks and held her in place.


	8. Chapter 8

Helen had wrapped her aching body in a silk robe and made her way to her study where she had no doubt that all her employees were gathered. Emma was following behind, back in her jeans and tank and trying to smooth out the tangles from her hair. Helen had her arms crossed over her chest until she saw the young Indian woman and the smile blossomed beyond her control. She gripped the young woman tightly in her arms and held on for a few seconds longer than necessary. "So good to see you, Kate."

"Yeah, you too boss." She smirked at Emma who was standing in the background and let go. "It's been way too long."

"You're telling me, do you have any idea what the boys are like without you around to keep them in line?" She nodded her head at Henry who was also standing off to the side and the only one of the two that were there. Helen finally backed up to take residence next to Emma who was grabbing her left arm with her right palm.

The blonde nodded her head at the new arrival and gave a wan smile. "Hey."

"Emma." Kate winked but turned quickly to the boss. "I wouldn't even be here, but I ran into someone who insisted that I needed to come for a visit."

"Nikola?"

"How did you—never mind. Yeah, he came and found me down under. He's holed himself up in one of the far reaches of the city. Someplace that's only partially destroyed and is running massive experiments that are scaring the living daylights out of the people. He's way too much like the Praxians to get along with anyone down there. Anyway, he refused to come up here because he is under the impression that it isn't safe for him."

"So he sent you." Magnus chewed her lower lip and shook her head as she sat against her wooden desk. Emma subconsciously moved closer. "Oh the man never does seem to be able to hide from trouble. Do you know where he is?"

"I can find him yeah, but it'll take weeks to get back down there."

"Not quite. John arrived yesterday; he and Will are in Albania looking for Nikola actually. This came at quite an opportune time. I'll recall them in the morning and they can go fetch our dear vampire from the scourge of the underground caves." Both Kate and Helen were smiling but Emma wore a bland look her eyes switching from one woman to the other. Henry snorted and shook his head.

Kate was basking in the glory of being home until she caught a look that passed between all three persons that caught her off-guard. "What is it guys?" When no one answered she pinned Magnus with a look that she used to give her quite often. Jaw slightly open, eyes wide, brow slightly raised and arms crossed over her chest: she was waiting for an answer. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Henry can fill you in on all the details. We won't be able to find Nikola until morning at the earliest. My guess is that it will actually be late afternoon. I need to give John a physical before he departs again."

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

Emma's ears were intently listening to the information that was being doled out, but her face remained passive and almost expressionless.

"I'm not sure, actually. I'll know more in the morning when they return. Until then, I suggest we all get some sleep." Her eyebrow picked up as she looked from each person and her face softened when her eyes landed on Emma. "Henry would you give Kate some information on what's been happening?"

The woman interrupted Henry before he could answer. "Actually, Doc. I was wondering if I could have a minute with you… alone."

"Yeah." She nodded to Emma and Henry as they both left, her eyes lingering on the lines of Emma's body as she slipped from the room. Her focus swiveled over to Kate who was nervously rocking back and forth in her black scuffed boots and her hands were gripping each other tightly in front of her body. "Is everything alright?"

Kate bit her lip and started to nod before she shook her head. "Yes, I mean it's nothing big, everything is great actually." She tried so hard to hold the tears back that were threatening to spill, but it wasn't working like she wanted it to. Brushing her fingers under her eyes she started smiling. "They're happy tears I promise."

The brunette grinned and moved her arms to grasp at Kate's wrist, pulling it closer so she could investigate the beads that were wrapped carefully around her skin. Turning her eyes to the woman she broke into a brilliant smile. "Congratulations Kate!" Helen pulled her in for a quick hug.

"Yeah it's kind of sudden, he just gave them to me as I was leaving." She started to fiddle with the beads looking from them to her boss. "I guess I haven't really had time to absorb it." Wiping at her face again she started to giggle. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's wonderful news."

Kate nodded. "I don't want the guys to know."

"For sure, between you and me until you want to tell them." There was a long pause where each was completely comfortable in the moment. "I'm so happy for you, Kate. This is all I could have ever wanted for you."

"Yeah," She sniffed back a few more tears and let an awkward moment slip between them. "I think I might be pregnant."

The mood in the room dropped from happy levels to fear and tension. "You think?"

Kate nodded and frowned slightly. "I'm late." Her gray eyes turned onto Helen's face like the entire world depended on what the woman said and did in the next five seconds.

"How late?"

Grimacing, Kate's eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed. "A couple weeks."

"Ah." Helen stood and started toward the door only turning when Kate didn't follow. "Coming?" The young woman stepped and started towards her boss. They made their way down to the infirmary and Helen and Kate seated on a bed with blood drawn within a few seconds. "I'm going to run this, alright? I'll be right back." She moved out of the room; her slippered feet not making sounds on the floor.

Kate waited in the bed that she had been given for only minutes before she began to walk around the room. She tossed the cotton ball that had been pressed to her arm onto the counter in the corner and stalked through the cabinets and cupboards before she left. It was like every nerve in her body was being pulled taught and plucked. She couldn't shake the feeling; she needed to move. The hallways were so familiar to her, but so different; it had been far too long since she'd been back and while she had found love she'd also lost love. She'd lost the only family that she had left. Popping her head into the main lab she took a look around at the habitats that were there and the abnormals that were resting quietly. Had she been there during the day she would have disturbed them for a conversation.

Standing quietly in the center of the room all she could think of was how much had changed. She felt the hand on her arm and was startled out of her reverie. "You sure everything is alright, Kate?" The accent and warm tones gave away who it was.

"Yeah, Doc. Everything's great. Promises."

"Good, I have your results."

"So soon? I thought you said it would take at least an hour."

Helen's eyes narrowed as Kate turned to look at her. "It's been well over an hour."

"Must have lost track of time then. What did the results say?"

Helen shook her head and stared down at the paper in her fingers. "I'm sorry, you're not pregnant." There was a look of disappointment as well as relief that wasn't over the gray eyes. "I can give you some preventative that you should be able to keep with you until your next visit." Kate nodded her head and took in a deep breath.

"That'd be great… uh… thanks." Kate brushed the hand that was still on her arm off and started to walk away.

"Kate."

"Yeah, boss?"

"I'm still here, if you want to talk. If not, Will will be back in the morning."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really." She sniffed slightly and hardened the look on her face. "Just need some time to absorb. It wasn't like we were trying or anything."

"Alright." Helen nodded and left the woman to her own devices. Traveling back to her rooms she was hoping to be able to lay down and sleep for a few hours before rising. She was also hoping that there would be a certain woman waiting in her bed. The elevator ride up seemed to take longer that it should have but Helen didn't mind. There was a sweet smile tugging at her lips. The door was slightly ajar when she entered the room, but the bed was empty. Pursing her lips, Helen hummed and pressed her hands to her hips. "Alright, Emma. Where have you gone off to?"

Stepping into the hallway with the door closing behind her, she made her way down to Emma's room. It wasn't far off from her own, and when she knocked gently she heard the call to enter. The blonde was seated cross-legged on the duvet with yarn in her lap. Helen's head cocked to the side and she licked her lips.

"Emma?"

"Hey." The thick needle disappeared into the yarn and pulled the strand through before making a knot and repeating the process. Helen shut the door and moved over to hedge her way onto the bed. Emma felt the mattress depress and her body move with the force.

Fingers slipped over the almost completed blanket. "Who did you make it for?"

Emma's eyes flicked to Helen and then back to the work she was doing. She finished pulling the string through and tied off the end. Clipping the yarn she balled up what was left and tossed it into a basket in the corner of the room that Helen hadn't seen before. Her hand brushed up and down Emma's curved spine and she leaned in to press gentle lips to her exposed neck. The younger woman swallowed and spread the full blanket out in front of Helen so that she could see the hues of green blending from light to dark, and the name embroidered in the middle.

"This is beautiful." Helen couldn't stop running her hand over the soft material, her pointer finger tracing the letters. "Riley."

Helen was entranced with the design that when Emma stood abruptly it caught her off-guard. She watched as the woman moved into her closet and came back with four more blankets that were carefully folded and wrapped. She started to pull at the ribbon that held each together and laid the first blanket out for Helen to examine.

The one she pulled was a dark red and was filled with vibrancy of changing colors. Emma's eyes locked on Helen's for an instant before she spoke, "Casey was the first. An afterthought. I was young." She fiddled with the corners for a second before pulling out two blue ones and laying them side by side. "Jaden and Harper came together." Helen traced her fingers over the names in white and memorized them. "That was a surprise when I found out." The last one was yellow and was finally laid to rest on top of the others. "Micah. Biblical. It seemed fitting at the time. The last, or so I thought."

"Each of these is a pregnancy." Helen commented, knowing the answer yet still wanting confirmation. Emma didn't reply. She took each blanket and folded them, tying the ribbons once more. Her eyes scanned each one before she picked them up and set them back in her closet.

"Micah is the only one that I knew. A girl." The smile she gave was wry.

Helen patted the bed and waited for Emma to join her. "Why so many?"

"Carelessness." They laid back and rolled their bodies into each other, Emma hiding her face in Helen's neck and drawing in a deep breath. They stayed that way for close to an hour before Emma dared speak. "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, darling. Nothing at all." Helen pressed a kiss gently to Emma's lips and waited for Emma's eyes to droop as she nodded off into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

She had successfully gotten him onto the bed in the infirmary. He had thrown such a protest that she had to basically threaten him to get him down there, as well as turn the EM shield on full before. He had his shirt off, but that was as far as he was willing to go. Helen was running thin fingers over his head and neck feeling all his lymph nodes, checking for any damage. Finding none, she drew some blood and pressed the tube into the rack before turning back to him.

"Did you get sick afterwards?"

"After what?" He was starting to button up his white shirt and glanced at her, admiring the curves again as she leaned against the counter.

"After they took you John. You had no adverse reactions months later?"

"No. It's hasn't been that long yet." He finished and stood, towering over her and smiling. Pulling on the ends of her hair he rubbed the silky strands between his fingers. "You're so beautiful."

"John, stop." Turning around she took the blood sample and made her way into her labs. The man let out a short breath and went to find the brandy.

Traversing back to Helen's office he stole the bottle and snifter and went to the library. There he found the curvy vampire that had tried to scratch him the day before. Sitting next to her on the couch he glanced over pouring his own glass and holding the bottle out for her. "Can you get drunk?"

"Yes. It's ten in the morning, why would I want to drink?"

"Enjoy it while you can." He turned his wrist and she took the bottle sniffing the contents before taking a swig. "Your father would be so jealous if he knew."

"If he knew what?" Her blue eyes sharply turned on him and she took another drink to prove a point.

He started chuckling and it set her one edge. The sound of it was smooth and deep, but there was a constant essence of dark that surrounded him. "He's had designs on Helen since Oxford. Never managed to bed her though. Can't quite imagine what he'll do knowing that his own daughter has done what he never could. He doesn't take kindly to losing."

"Sex is not a competition."

That earned her a full bodied laugh from him as he held his glass out for another drop. "You obviously have not met Nikola."

"I can't say that I have. How did you know he was my father?" She poured the amber liquid into his glass and then took another long pull for herself.

"Not many vampires wandering the world, now is there? I know him quite well, you should take that under advisement."

"Advisement of what?" She shifted so that her knees which had been facing away from him were curled under her body and facing him. He didn't answer her for a long time. The fire was going in the hearth as it was a cold and rainy day, one of the last that they would see that summer most likely. He was sipping at his drink before he set it down. Moving swiftly he started to tower over her body. His chest was so close that she was pressing back into the cushions wishing that she was somewhere else.

"I can see why she likes you. You probably remind her of him." His finger stroked down her cheek, to her neck and just on the inside of her tank. "You have his eyes."

"I know I do." She swallowed hard and her breathing quickened.

"John!" The voice rang across the library and started Emma.

John, however, leaned closer to her ear and whispered, "Nikola Tesla has never been outdone. You remember that when he arrives tonight and pray that your bed will still be warm." To make his point he remained as he was until the brunette clicked her heels over to where they were.

"John, what are you doing?"

"Just making friends with your newest employee." Leaning back he picked up his drink and downed the rest of it. "Discover anything in my blood that you didn't already know."

"Yeah, nanites." His head snapped to hers and her brows raised in response. "Seems your body was fighting them off. They seem to have failed now."

"This doesn't surprise you."

"Should it? You said they had taken you as well, I only assumed that you would have nanites in your system as well."

John stared her down for a time as Emma scrambled up from the table setting the brandy next to him and moving to stand next to her boss. She did not want to end up in that situation again. "I never thought beyond the torture." He poured another glass and Helen upturned her chin at him.

"Could you try staying sober for at least the day? I'm sure Nikola would like to know where he's landing when you teleport him."

"Oh so this old dog is going to have a leash now. Glad to know I can be of service, shall I bow or courtesy to show my gratitude as your servant of choice?" His brow wrinkled in anger and his shoulder hunched in her direction.

"Stop it, John." Running the manila folder that was in her hands from one end to the other she watched him and waited for him to back down. Slowly his anger dissipated and his muscles relaxed. "Good to see you still have some control."

"You would like that darling, wouldn't you?"

She ignored him. "I need you to go get Nikola. Take Kate. She needs to return to Hollow Earth as it is."

"But I only just arrived Doc." The woman behind her whined slightly but Magnus took it in stride. "I suppose I can hitch a ride back with him but who's going to make sure that he and the vamp don't kill each other before they get back here."

Quirking a brow at the man, Magnus spoke. "She does have a point John."

"Emma can come with me."

"I'd rather she didn't."

"She's an adult."

"I need to speak with her." There was a stare down going on across the room and Emma felt as though she was caught in the middle. But she really didn't want to go with John. "You can take Will."

"The protégé." John hummed. "I suppose he will do. The EM shield love." He waited until she radioed Henry and knew that the shield was down. Teleporting quickly he grabbed Kate's arm before disappearing to presumably recruit Will.

"Thanks." Emma breathed out the word of relief like her entire being had been weighted on that moment.

Helen turned to the young woman and bit her lip. "I wasn't lying when I said I needed to talk to you about something." It was that moment that Emma's stomach dropped. There was a rush of heat to her cheeks and she felt like lead weights were barreling circles in her stomach. It took Helen a moment to realize where Emma's mind had gone and she stepped forward cupping her cheek. "Nothing like that." Smiling sweetly she hoped that Emma would trust her.

"Alright, then what about?"

"The fetus. I ran some tests on it, there's some things you should know." Emma's eyes widened and she looked so lost. Helen couldn't help herself. Leaning forward she kissed her lightly before leading her to the couch in front of the fire. "It was a full-blooded vampire."

"How is that possible?"

"It was not a natural pregnancy. When you were in Croatia, do you remember them running any experiments on you?"

"No, not really. I don't remember a lot of it." Her eyes turned down to her hands that were fiddling in her lap and her cheeks started to burn red.

"Alright, well if you do, I'd very much like to know what they were trying to accomplish." They stayed in the library a little while longer until Helen deemed it necessary for her to return to work.

Helen wasn't surprised when Nikola, John and Will showed up. However she was surprised to find Will sporting a new black eye and a torn shirt. "What happened?" She stood and raced over to check his head.

"Nothing, just a bit of a scuffle." Will rolled his eyes earning an admonishing look from Magnus. "Ran into some wandering hooligans that thought Tesla would make a good meal."

"Go put some ice on it, will you?" She spoke softly to Will and he nodded his head taking his own leave. "Nikola, what do you know of this Mihovil?"

"Jumping straight to the chase, I like this in a woman." He winked at her, knowing that John was beginning to steam from the ears. Helen glanced at the other man and shook her head. "No curtains to hide behind—"

"Nikola."

"Right, Mihovil. Not much… I know he got his dirty hands on you." He sneered and added in John's direction, "And you. I just took the next logical step and figured he was coming after me next."

"I think he might have found a substitute." Helen sighed and leaned against her desk.

"Oh?"

Helen nodded her head and waited a moment, thinking over what she was going to say. She wasn't sure that she wanted Nikola to know about Emma in that moment, if he didn't already know, but she was sure that she would need his help. "We need to find some relatives."

"Pardon?"

It was John who asked. "I think Mihovil is after our blood, nothing more. In that case, we need to find all the relatives of James and Nigel that are still living."

"That might be hard."

"Henry should be able to help." She stood and started toward the door Nikola following her, but John remaining behind. He didn't say anything, but she nodded her head and he sat in the large leather chair that her office boasted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma had remained seated in the library until she heard the voices in the hall. It was as if something took over her body and she couldn't control herself. She made for her room, picked up the gun and two clips that she'd hidden in a small jewelry box in her closet. Setting in the first clip she made for where the voices had been.

The hallway was long but she could see Helen and Nikola moving quickly down towards her. Raising the weapon she aimed and fired all bullets into the vampire. Sliding in the other clip she went to pull the trigger, only to be blindsided by a bullet to her shoulder. Looking over at the injury her arm raised up again until she felt another piece of metal pierce her chest, just at the top of her breast. Her body collapsed to the floor and Helen raced to her side shoving the weapon away from her fingers.

"You shot me." Her eyesight was blurring in and out, but she knew that it was Helen leaning over her. The man was still on the floor across from her but he was slowly starting to move.

"Yeah."

Emma started to shake her head as the tears started. "I didn't want to… I didn't want to do it." Her breathing became erratic as Magnus tried to calm her. She was starting to hyperventilate and her eyes were wandering throughout the room as black blotches covered her eyes and she slipped into unconsciousness.


	10. Chapter 10

Helen had her brought down to the infirmary immediately, after Nikola had recovered enough he followed. Slowly each member of her staff was standing outside the isolation room window staring in at her, watching and waiting. It was no often that she had to shoot one of her own employees, particularly with anything strong than a good stunner. She'd hit Emma twice with bullets, one a clean through and through just under her collar bone, the other lodged somewhere inside.

She was completely unconscious and Helen ran a soft finger down her cheek after checking her vitals. She felt as though she could breathe for the first time in close to an hour. Both wounds had been covered, the one with no bullet completely cleaned. She'd been in for an x-ray so Helen could determine where the other piece of metal was lodged. Emma had IV fluids running through her system as well as antibiotics, and all Magnus wanted to do was sit down and breathe.

But there were faces staring through the glass waiting to see what was going to happen. She felt like a fish in a bowl with everyone watching. Sighing heavily she stepped to the door, hitting the key code, and went to speak with them. "She's doing well, so far."

"What happened, Doc?"

Helen shook her head at her young fosterling. "I don't know Henry, I'm hoping she can answer me that when she wakes up."

"You don't want that thing to wake up with you in the room Helen. It's not safe." Nikola raised a brow at her, his eyes sliding over to the prone form in the room.

"Watch your tongue, that's your daughter in there." She was sure it was the first time she had seen the vampire speechless in a long time. It gave her a certain amount of pleasure to be the cause of it and hoped that the silence would last long enough for her to dismiss everyone. Looking around at everyone else, it seemed she had all stunned them into quiet. "Henry, I need you to find Nigel and James' relatives, all of them. John and Nikola will go find them and bring them to a safe house." The first man nodded and left, being followed by a solemn tall bald man and a sneering vampire. "Dear friend, would you mind taking care of the feedings?" Her brow rose, leaving no room for argument. Soon she was left with Will.

"And me?"

"You I need to talk to." She headed back into the room locking it as soon as they were both inside. "Honest answer, what happened?" She pointed to his eye.

Will shrugged. "Nikola tried to take a swing at Druitt; I might have gotten in the way. Druitt pulled be back, hence the shirt. I'm fine really." He put on a reassuring smile that was not as reassuring as he meant it to be with his eye almost swollen shut and already a sickly shade of black and blue.

She nodded and waited, her eyes flowing over the body on the bed once more. "I think there is more to what's been going on than she knows."

"What do you mean?" He stepped up next to Emma and grabbed her hand that was unencumbered by the IV. "She's been through a lot since she's been here, it's not unnatural for it to be acted out in surprising ways."

"You didn't hear what she said." Helen's words were quiet and she mumbled them as her eyes jumped to the heart monitor as it started to beep loudly. "She's seizing." She reached forward and pulled the pillow from under Emma's head so that she was resting flat against the bed. "Pull up the rail." Will did as he was told and both held onto her body tightly until the tremors rode themselves out.

"First one?"

Helen shook her head. "Fourth."

"Fourth? Helen…"

"I know." Her eyes graced his face and her jaw clenched. "It's not good." She pulled out the film and set it against the light box so that her eyes could fixate on the bullet. "She's not going to be happy with me."

"For shooting her?" Helen hummed and nodded her reply to his question. "Pretty sure she can get over it. Also, pretty sure it's not something you should be worrying about."

"I know, it's just—"

Will caught a look on her face that he had never experienced before. Her eyes were sad and almost filled with tears, her cheeks were pale and he heard a distinct yet small sniffle. "You didn't."

"What?" She swiveled back around to face him.

"Oh my God, you did." He pointed at her and stood moving closer. "You had sex with her." She would have denied it, but she couldn't. This was Will, one of her closest friends and she couldn't lie to him about this. Nodding she gave him an answer. "When?"

"Last night." She turned back to the light box and twisted her head carefully. "I'm going to need to prep her for surgery, but I want the seizures to stop first."

"That's it? That's all you're going say?"

Helen sighed, turned back to him tearing the x-ray away and sliding it into the envelope for safe keeping. "What would you have me say?"

"In all the years I've known you Helen. You have not had a single partner. This girl, she's different. You're in love. We can all see it."

"And what of it?" She stalked over to the desk and slipped the x-ray on it before starting to take Emma's vitals once again.

Will shuffled over to her, turning her body away from the woman's and gripping her arms lightly. "You need to take a moment to absorb this, I can see it. So take it. I'm not going anywhere, she'll be right here when you come back." Once he'd finished speaking the woman's body started shaking and lashing out in a seizure. Again both of them reached for her, steadying her so that no harm could come to her limbs. She had enough injuries for one day.

"I can't. She needs an MRI."

Nodding his understanding and approving they wheeled her into another room and transferred her onto the machine. "And if she seizes while inside?" Helen didn't answer him and started the magnets.

It wasn't more than ten minutes into the test that she looked down at the monitor and froze. "Stop the machine."

"What?" Will looked up at her.

"Stop it." He hit a few buttons while she ran into the room and started to remove Emma from the MRI. The bed was slow as it pulled her body from the tube and Helen was becoming impatient. Taking a light she quickly shined it in both of Emma's eyes waiting for the reaction.

Will came bursting into the room and glanced from woman to woman. "What happened?"

"Help me get her back to her room, I'll show you after." They transferred her back onto the infirmary bed and wheeled her out. Helen locked the door and traipsed back to the other room. She sat in front of the monitor and pointed. Will narrowed his eyes.

"I still don't see anything."

Helen clicked a few buttons in the screen magnifying. "See it now?"

He bent down and moved in a little closer to the screen before his eyes grew wide. "That isn't what I think it is… is it?"

"It is exactly what you think it is." Helen sighed and closed her eyes. "This is far worse than we thought. I don't know if I can fix this, it may have been there far too long." He squeezed his fingers into her shoulder and kissed her cheek lightly.

"It'll be ok, she's strong, she'll pull through. Hell, she's part vampire that's got to be in her favor right?"

"To an extent yes, and to an extent no." Helen drew in a deep breath because her heart was starting to pound as she thought through all the possibilities of what needed to be done. "Keeping her sedated will be difficult, but she needs surgery, there is no other option. If not for this than for her shoulder."

"It will all work out." He bent lower and kissed her cheek. "Now, come on, we've got a pretty little butt to save."

"Right." Helen stood and Will pulled her into an unexpected hug. She melted in the embrace taking what strength she could from it and letting his calm sweep over her nerves. "Thank you." Moving away after a minute she straightened her skirt and made for Emma. The girl was once again seizing in the bed and they held her down carefully while Helen injected her with a sedative. "Would you mind finding my old friend? I'm going to remove the bullet and worry about her head later; it'll take far more thinking to resolve that one." Will nodded and did her bidding.

A little under an hour later the bullet was out and Emma was stirring. Helen was the only one in the room with her, the lights lower than normal and a soft beat playing for the computer. Classical. Emma could hear the notes of an oboe as they playing the melody starting high on a trill and flowing downward into a spiral of dark and deep notes. She let out a breath and started to open her eyes. She knew that Helen was by her side in an instant. The warm hand against her skin and the soft tones of her voice even if the words weren't making sense.

"Emma. Emma, open your eyes darling, look at me."

There was a soft hum and lips pressed to her forehead as the salty drops started to drip to the pillow below from the corner of her eyes. Emma squeezed her eyelids shut and tried to block everything out as the flashes of what she'd done entered into her memory.

"Are you in pain, love?"

The words were so soft and gentle. Emma wanted to be pulled into them, but she couldn't. She was a horrible person. Gasping she let out a word, "No."

"No what?" The hand was still against her cheek, the sweet caress even and strong as Helen's thumb glided along her cheekbone.

"I didn't—I didn't want to do it. I didn't—it wasn't supposed to happen." Her chest was rising and falling, her breaths were shallow and uneven and the air was being lodged in her throat refusing to budge. Giving up pretense, Emma spoke again. "I hurt. Make it stop."

Helen reached for the vial that she'd set on the counter and measured out an adequate dosage. Before she injected Emma she needed to see her eyes. It was a pull that she had never felt before, she needed to see them. "Open your eyes love."

"No."

"Emma, open your eyes." Her hand was firm against her cheek then and Emma squeezed her lids tighter still refusing. "Let me see your eyes."

"I hurt, Helen."

The tears were still falling and Helen gave in, slipping the needle into the saline bag and letting the pain killers float through Emma's system. She hadn't given her a lot and with an hour Emma was waking up again. This time, it took far less prompting for her body to enter the waking world. She started crying again and Helen refused to give the medication.

"Emma, I want to see your eyes."

Giving in, Emma opened them to stare at the sad and concerned eyes of who she was sure would never be her lover again. "I'm so sorry, Helen."

"Shh, don't talk." A soft hand reached out and lowered her mouth to press lips to Emma's. "I know you didn't mean to do anything. You weren't in control." Emma shook her head violently from side to side, not believing a word that Helen was saying. She'd watched herself go and get the gun, she'd watched herself fire the weapon, felt the jerk of the blast as the bullet was released. "You didn't do anything."

"I shot him."

"You weren't in control."

"Of course I was."

"Emma, listen to me." Helen was quiet, her voice stern, her hand pressed to Emma's cheek and her eyes close and locked on Emma's. "You were not in control. There are nanites in your system. They are all located with your brain and your brain stem. It seems that they are not able to control your body for extended periods of time, however, this last, assignment for lack of a better term, you resisted quite strenuously to."

"Are you saying I'm under some sort of mind control?"

"Yeah, some sort or another." Helen leaned back then, finally glad to have the woman's attention.

"That's absurd."

"Is it?" Emma didn't answer. "There was damage done to your brain, causing a few seizures. Your body is, of course, healing itself albeit rather slowly."

"You're serious."

"Quite." Helen crossed her arms over her chest and waited until Emma lifted her hands to dry her eyes.

"You need to sedate me." There was panic in her words as Emma made the realization. "You need to sedate me now."

"Emma."

"I'm serious, Helen. Do it now, or I'll do it for you. I can't be running around hurting people and this is the best way to guarantee that it won't be happening and if you can't figure out a way to get it out of my head then you need to not wake me up. Do you understand? This is important." Emma held onto Helen's hand tightly, her slate eyes boring into Helen's. "You cannot wake me up until they are gone."

"Emma—"

"Promise me, Helen."

"I can't do that." Her eyes were sad, "I can't promise you that." Helen was once again leaning over the bed and pressing her lips to Emma's. "I promise I will find a way to remove them, but I cannot kill you."

"I can't live like that. I don't want to live like that." Taking a deep breath, Helen looked down at the beautiful woman and nodded before slipping a large dose of the drug into the IV and watching as Emma drifted off.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been three days that Emma lay motionless and sedated on the infirmary bed. There was no way Helen could surgically remove the nanites without causing so much permanent damage that the woman would die. Even with her vampiric nature Helen had her doubts that she would survive. Rather than spending her time in the infirmary, she'd holed herself in her lab doing as much research as possible. Her old friend had brought her meals and Will had forced her to leave for showers and personal maintenance, as he called it. Still Helen was set on finding a way around the nanites.

Ignoring how they could have gotten there, how long they'd been inside her, or even who had put them there, Helen only focused on how to remove them. She was resting her head on her arms and closing her eyes feigning sleep when he walked into the room. The clicking of his shoes against the floor told her exactly who it was and she did not want to talk to him. Three days had been silent without his antics and all she wanted was him to leave her alone. "Helen, dear." Her eyes flickered open and she sat up, stretching her back. There was a wine glass in his hand and he took a long sip. "This is the best year, but it's your last bottle." He whined slightly. "You should send the hairy man out for more."

"Or you could rest your palate." She shot back and started fiddling with the computer.

Humming, Nikola leaned in close, his nose pressing into her hair and Helen pulled away slightly. "What if I told you I had a solution to your little problem of the ballistic girl?"

"I'd say if you had a solution you would have told me by now."

Nikola stepped back sharply, his eyes running over her. "You look terrible."

"Thanks for the compliment." Helen rolled her eyes and glanced back to the computer. Her fingers were working on the keyboard going through any research in the database that she could find and was having no such luck.

The vampire puttered around the room, picking up various items and scoffing before setting them back. Downing his glass he set it on the lab bench and looked her over. "You're not going to like it."

"Like what?"

"My cure for the sleeping beauty."

Heaving a breath Helen re-crossed her legs and slid her fingers together to prevent any harm coming to Nikola. "What is it then?"

"I want some answers first." His back straightened and his chin was raised. Spinning his finger in the air he spoke, "What is she to you?"

"What?" Licking her lips Helen stretched her back and tried to have as much patience as possible, but she was tired, annoyed and severely frustrated with not only him, but herself.

"What is she… to you?" He smirked and pulled his other hand up which held the bottle of Bordeaux that he'd been drinking. Pouring a new glass he sipped at it. When there was no response from his long-time friend he asked it in a new way. "Is she a friend, a colleague, an employee… what?"

"Employee."

"Is that all?"

"Nikola…" Her voice held warning, but he ignored it.

Drawing in the red liquid he slowly swallowed. "You see, I've been trying to figure it out since I arrived. Something's off about you." He moved back around to Helen's side of the counter and pressed against her again. Setting his glass down on her paper work he waited until she turned to look at him and raised a brow. Smirking he gripped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pressed his lips quickly to hers. Nikola held on tightly not releasing when Helen tried to pull back and managed to slip his tongue between her lips.

She pressed a hand against his chest and shoved until he left her. "Enough."

He had the brightest grin on his face when he gripped his wine glass and took another long sip. "I do believe the lovely Helen Magnus, stranger to all and friend to none, is in a wee bit of a relationship. Really, how immature of you Helen. Dating a child." Narrowing his eyes at her he took another drink and saw the blush rise to her cheeks. "Oh my god! It's true!" Raising his hands, he smirked down at her. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut it, Nikola."

"So I am right." His body rocked forward into her space once more and the he stepped back. "Wow. I'm shocked."

"Why is it so hard to believe? I've been in relationships before."

"Yeah—with Jack the Ripper and Sherlock Holms. You don't do normal Helen, you're far too much of a treasure for that." When Helen remained silent to his comment and he saw her jaws clench his eyes widened. "She's an abnormal? Interesting."

"She's more than just that."

Pursing his lips, he finished the glass and set it down. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if you keep prying I'm going to kick you out of my home. Now, Nikola…" She started, her eyes wandering over his face, "You say you have a solution, please do share with me."

He paused and lifted his bottle once more noting that it was empty. Scowling he turned back to Helen. "Nah, I think I'll wait."

"Nikola."

He spun with his hands in the air and he started to pace around the room again. Fixing an equation that was on one of the boards he took his time answering her. "Alright… but don't shoot the messenger."

"You're not really the messenger if you're the creator." Her brows furrowed and she stared down at him, waiting for an answer that he was having difficulty giving. She was about to give up and go back to her research, or just leave the room all together, just to be rid of his presence when he finally opened his mouth.

Breathing deeply, Nikola finally spoke. "What if I told you I could modify one of your weapons to create a massive EM pulse that would be very narrowly focused, like a laser beam that could, in theory, eradicate the nanites from her body?"

"What weapon?" Her hands were once again folded neatly in her lap and she was watching him as he moved.

Nikola turned his eyes away from her and sneered, his voice making noise in the back of his throat that was pushed through his teeth while his nose scrunched. "See this is the part you're not going to like." Dipping his head to the side he licked his lips.

"Nikola." Again the warning, she was tiring of his games and antics. She wanted answers. "Either tell me or leave. I'm done with this."

He rolled his eyes and let his hands move in front of his body with palms up. He stayed clear of her making sure that he was out of reach of any limbs that could strike at him. "A few years ago, I created a weapon that would take down a bunch of rogue abnormals, basically reverting their DNA back to what it had originally been. Or at least that was the intention. It didn't quite work that way." He started moving around the room again. "Anyway, the weapon did eventually work—"

"You're talking about Ashley."

Nikola stopped. His slate-blue eyes were locked on her as he watched for any type of reaction. He saw the tears spring to her eyes and her cheeks redden before paling. She drew in a deep breath and released it slowly and stared back at him. "I told you that you wouldn't like it."

"It's not that… I just… I haven't thought about that night in a long time. It's been a long time."

"For you."

"Yes, for me." She nodded. "What is it you need to modify?"

"Well I need to make it so that she won't be killed by the machine." He was rambling, but Helen focused on what he was saying rather than on the emotions that were running amuck in her stomach and chest. "I need to change the band width and the sample I used. You said she's an abnormal right?"

"Yeah." Helen's voice was breathless and it surprised her. Clearing her throat she repeated herself. "Yeah, she's an abnormal."

Nikola paid no mind to her before he continued on in his ramblings. "Well I'm going to have to know which kind so that I can modify it to not take away her abnormality."

"Can you?"

"Yeah, easy as punch. Sleeping beauty will be back to normal in a few days." He grinned and walked back over to her.

"That's good." Helen closed her eyes. "Will you get started?"

"Already did."

Helen nodded and stood from the stool that she'd been hunched over for days on end and started for the door. "I'm going…" She pointed out the door. "Don't follow." Turning she made for the hallway and freedom from the confines of his brilliant creative mind. She couldn't deal with him anymore. Helen moved down the hall, not looking at where she was going, knowing that she would end up on the North Tower.

She was standing in the cold breeze, the night surrounding her and caressing her skin. The air was comforting, the dark delicious as it circled around her. Tightening her arms under her breasts she started out at New City across the harbor letting the thoughts mull in her mind. It wasn't long until Will opened the door and stepped out until he was next to her. Helen didn't turn to look at him, but smiled when the shawl was pressed over her shoulders and his hands ran down her arms.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled and stood next to her looking out over the city. "Want to talk?"

"No."

Will smirked knowing that her answer would be in the negative. He was there to support her not force her to talk. Glancing at his watch some time later, he realized an hour had passed. Stretching he finally turned to her. "Now?"

"No."

"I hear Nikola found a cure or a solution for Emma."

"He did."

Rolling his eyes Will kept right on her. "I hear Nikola is working on that solution right now as we speak."

"As he should be."

"Helen."

"Will."

"You need to talk to me."

"I need to do no such thing." She gripped the edges of the shawl and tightened them around her body, the wind whipping her hair in front of her face as she glared out over the moonlit water. "You cannot force me to speak."

"What's going on?"

She turned then. Tears in her eyes and her jaw clenched. "It's nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"You don't have to." She shot back and looked back at the city. They remained in silence for another thirty minutes and Will lost his patience again. She could tell. He was scuffling his shoes and running his hands through his hair. "How much did Nikola tell you about what he's doing?"

"Not much… said something like 'You, huggy bear do not have the ability to comprehend the mechanics and design of this project.'" Will sighed and Helen smirked at his impersonation of the vampire. "I left, didn't want to push my luck."

"Wise choice."

"You haven't told him yet." It was a statement and a question bundle in to one.

"Would you?"

Will thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Not until after."

"Precisely."

A moment of silence slid over them once again before Will dared speak again. "And what is it that has you so upset?"

"The weapon he is modifying is the weapon that was made to destroy my daughter." Will didn't speak. He didn't answer or move. He just watched her. He watched the muscles that were tense slowly relax as she realized the gravity of her statement. He saw the release she had of the fear that was pent up in her chest and her face wash away with a sense of minute relief. "Who would have ever guessed that a weapon could destroy both of our children with a single pull of the trigger? If he doesn't do the calculations correctly—"

"He will."

"If he doesn't, Emma will die. She could lose her ability, her entire life could change." Her blue eyes slid over to his body. "She wouldn't want that. If this doesn't work—"

"It will."

"If it doesn't—"

"Helen." Will stopped to make sure that she wasn't going to continue. "This is Nikola we're talking about. He may be a jerk and leach and a total ass, but he is a genius. He will not screw this up."

"Your confidence is so heartwarming."

"Listen to me." He reached and grabbed her hands holding tightly until her eyes locked with his. "Everything will be fine. He'll fix the machine all up and pretty, we'll use it. Emma will recover and the vampire and his bestie will go away."

Helen smirked and nodded. Taking a deep breath she let it out. "Thank you, Will." Pressing lips quickly to his cheek, she stepped around him and headed for the door.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm so sorry it's been so long. I got caught up in my novel! Which is finished by the way, only editing left. So you shall be hearing from me once again and hopefully on a regular basis. Still doing the donations so please review! Thank you. ~~Arones


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter and the finale of this story is dedicated to Anita. Today is her birthday (I'm getting in just under the wire). So please (if you know her) wish her a happy b-day.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANITA!

 

Nikola wheeled his own patient into the infirmary isolation room. He set the bed next to the one that was already occupied with the buxom blonde. Locking the wheels, he set about making the proper adjustments to have everything set up before he asked Helen to come down. Making the final turns of nobs he turned to the door but stopped when he noticed the slight rise and fall of the woman's chest. Stepping to the other side of her to avoid his instrument he ran fingers over her arm where the IV was set it place.

She looked so familiar, like a ghost from his past. Running fingertips up her arm and to her cheeks he pressed them softly into her skin watching as the pink rushed back into her flesh. "I hear your name is Emma, but that's not what I'll call you." He whispered to her, making sure no one was in the room to hear him. Helen was probably watching him on the camera anyway. "Crazy bitch sounds more like you." Flicking his pointer finger over his thumb to hit her nose roughly he grimaced. "Why do you look so damn familiar though?" Humming he gave up and stalked over to his equipment double checking the readings before going to Helen.

Walking into her study, Nikola clucked his tongue and smiled. Helen was a sight to be seen, her hair pulled over her shoulder and her eyes scanning the pages of an old book. He wished she would look at him like that. Sliding onto the sofa next to her he plucked the book from her finger tips and grinned. "I fixed your machine for your pretty little girl."

"Excellent." She smiled after glaring for a moment. "Is it all set up then?"

"Yes, but I do have a question for you." He took her glass of white wine and drank the rest of it with a satisfied smirk before leaning against the yellow cushion.

Helen set the book on the small table in from of them and rested in a mirrored position to him. "I have a feeling I know what the question will be and that you should know the answer already."

"Who is she?" He completely ignored her statement and moved right on ahead.

"She is a patient."

"And what else?" Glittering eyes were turned on her and he was dancing the dance she started.

Drawing air deep into her lungs, Helen worked on how to answer his question. "She is more than just a patient."

"How much more? Come on… you can say it Helen, we're old friends." He moved his hands out in front of his body, his teeth showing with his grin. "Who was it that you ran to tell when John first asked to court you? Am I no different then than I am now?"

"You are vastly different, Nikola. Just let me count the ways." Rolling her eyes, Helen set her head against the back of the couch and grinned. "You seem to know the answer."

"Yeah. But she seems so much more. Why all this secrecy behind her abnormality? I even went into your network to hack into Wolfgang's firewalls to get information—"

"So it was you!" She pointed a finger at him. "I had to redesign those three times this past week Nikola, that was very unkind of you."

"I needed answers." He called back in defense. "It wasn't as though you were going to give them to me. You've been avoiding me."

"I have not." Helen moved to stand and refill her glass that he finished. "I've been busy with other things." She took a long sip before turning back to him. "What is it you want to know about her so badly?"

"Who is she?"

"I told you, she is a patient and an employee."

"She's a lover."

Helen smirked and set her glass down as she sat next to him once again. "That as well." Her eyes were smiling. "Past and preferably future. We could be together for quite some time. Does that bother you?" She was teasing him and he knew it.

Sneering, Nikola shook his head. "Like I ever had you anyway. John ruined you for any other man, Helen, you know that." His head tilted and he stole her wine again. "Who is the crazy bitch in the infirmary who put fourteen holes in me with no warning?"

"She's your daughter."

There was a silence that took the room over. Helen was sure she would never hear such quietness when in the presence of the man again, that was if he ever spoke again. "Caroline." The word was whispered from his lips and he closed his eyes.

"Who?" Helen furrowed her brow.

"Her mother was Caroline."

"I'm surprised you even remember." In all the searches Helen had done she had been unable to come up with Emma's mother's name. However, the name did make sense. Caroline was the false identity that the woman created, well one of.

"It was a weekend to remember, trust me." He took a long gulp of wine. "So Emma is a vampire. And Emma is my daughter." Nikola nibbled on his lip and turned to Helen before suddenly standing and shoving away from her. "That crazy, stupid bitch tried to kill me!"

Helen didn't move as he took off out of the room. She knew where he was going, knew this would happen as he stalked up to her study from the infirmary where she had been watching him. Henry and the others had already set up roadblocks to keep him from Emma. Will had turned the machine on to Nikola's specifications that she gleaned from his notes and the laser was pointed direction at her left temple. There would be a burn, but that couldn't be helped.

Standing carefully, Helen made for her row of monitors and watched as Nikola was detained time and again as he tried to reach his child. Helen was convinced Emma was unplanned and a surprise. He had no idea of her birth until that day. Licking her lips she made for the couch as he walked angrily back to her study. He entered and glared at her.

"Care for a kind word?"

"A kind word? That's what you want after keeping this a secret from me?" Nikola shook his head and John entered the doorway behind him, eyes carefully keeping the vampire in his sights. "How could you—did you even—Why didn't you tell me sooner Helen?"

"It wasn't my place to say."

"Not your place? You live on secrets and manipulation, but this is one thing you should not have kept from me." He ran his hands together and made a noise in the back of his throat turning and noticing John for the first time. "How can you even keep it all straight? After all this time, Helen. You were my most trusted and now I find out about this?" Shaking his head once more he turned to John. "To the caves?"

The bald man nodded and gripped Nikola's arm teleporting them away.

Helen let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. That had gone better and worse in some respects to how she thought it would go. Standing and brushing her hands down her skirt to smooth the non-existent wrinkles she walked with her head held high toward the infirmary. They unlocked everything except the room Emma was located in. Will had already taken the machine away, it having done its work. Helen was left with a sleeping woman with a burn on her temple and tension set in her shoulders.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days later Emma woke with a small moan and opened her eyes to see Helen peering over at her. She smiled and ran her hand across the woman's cheek. "Did he freak out?"

"Yeah a bit."

"So you had to tell him?"

"How could I not?"

Emma nodded and closed her eyes. Licking her lips she said, "Unhook me, I want to go upstairs." Helen looked as though she was about to object before she gave in. Emma was essentially healed of all ailments. The EM laser Nikola invented taking care of the nanites and her rapidly healing body doing the rest. Sliding the IV from her arm, Helen helped Emma to sit. Just as she was about to help Emma stand she stopped, the feel of soft fingers on her cheeks forcing her eyes up to Emma's face. "Is he mad?"

"Furious." Helen answered quietly.

Nodding and drawing in air, Emma relaxed her body leaning forward to press her lips against Helen's. "I don't want you to leave me tonight."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"You're going to have to leave tomorrow." At Helen's puzzled look, Emma continued. "To find Mihovil."

"Ah, yes. I'm afraid so."

Emma's head bobbed up and down again before she grasped Helen's cheeks and kissed her hard. Her tongue slipped between Helen's lips as the brunette leaned against the mattress, her fingers digging into the material to hold her body up. The noise came from one of them, but neither was sure which one.

Helen's hand fisted the fabric at Emma's waist until she heard it rip. Pulling back suddenly she smiled. Her voice was husky and deep. "We should probably head upstairs."

"Uh huh." Emma licked her lips before sliding off the bed and sashaying out of the room.

The elevator ride was the longest and shortest Emma had ever taken. Her body was pressed against the wall and hands glided all over her, feeling the heat of her skin through the thin material of her hospital gown. Helen was relentless and Emma could hardly tell her to stop. When the doors opened, Helen slipped away slowly only to tug on Emma's hand until they made it to her room. Shutting the door Helen finished tearing away the material covering Emma's body and stared at the clean lines of her curves.

Biting her lips Emma blushed furiously at the long stare Helen gave her. "You can look tomorrow too you know." She pulled on Helen's hand and made for the bed. Sliding onto his leaned against the pillows. "You better undress yourself, because I'm too tired to undress you myself." Her eyes were closed when she heard the sweet pull of a zipper. Minutes later the mattress dipped

"If you're too tired—"

"Helen." Magnus didn't answer. She licked her lips and slipped a finger over the raised nipple. "Just quick."

"Now that I can do." Helen smirked and her hand moved down until she felt heat. Rubbing her fingers in soft circles she felt the tremors start in Emma's body. "You weren't kidding." Emma bit her lip and shook her head, slate eyes staring widely back as her breathing hitched. Her body was turned on an angle and her hand flitted to Helen's cheek to pulling her into a deep embrace.

Emma's form tensed suddenly while her orgasm washed over her gently. Leaning back into the pillows she grinned and licked her lips. Helen moved forward and pecked her mouth gently. "I want you to sleep."

"You do realize that I've been sleeping for over a week right?" Even as she made the joke her eyes had dark circles and her chest rose with a yawn.

"Yes. I do understand this. But you are exhausted."

"Perhaps."

"I won't be here in the morning."

Emma covered her mouth with the back of her hand attempting and failing to stave off another yawn. "I know." She pulled the covers from around her body and slid under them. Helen moved to join her. "Will you let me come later?"

"Perhaps." Helen echoed Emma's previous statement and pulled the smaller body tight into her chest. "After you rest."

"Fine." Emma's face was buried in a pillow and she slipped into slumber.


End file.
